


Hogwarts School of Supercorp

by Gryffindork347



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Cat Grant teaches potions, F/F, Helpless Bi Kara, Helpless gay Lena, Kara is a ray of sunshine that will melt Lena's heart, Lena is a Slytherin, Lex Luthor is bad, Mon-El and Kara are like a thing for a minute while she is figuring things out at the beginning, Slow Burn, Smut Eventually, Supercorp endgame, kara is a hufflepuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindork347/pseuds/Gryffindork347
Summary: Kara was the golden girl of Hogwarts. Keeper on the Hufflepuff quidditch team, friends with practically everyone in the school, and cousin to the one and only Clark Kent, hero who defeated the dark lord Lex Luthor five years ago. Her nickname was Supergirl, because it seemed like she could do anything. Anything except win over the heart of one Lena Luthor.Lena Luthor was the black sheep of the Slytherin house. Her brother had terrorized many families for years after his fall into madness, her whole family had been shipped to Azkaban where they were currently serving many life sentences. However, she wasn’t like her family. She worked with many people in the Order to bring her brother down by playing the role of a spy. But spies rarely get their happy ending. No, everyone at Hogwarts had an opinion about her. Some thought she was evil like her brother, and tried to make her life a living hell everyday. Others, mostly other members of her house, tried to befriend her because they thought she could be of use to them. Either way, she didn’t let anyone close enough to hurt her. That is until a literal ray of sunshine collides into her one day….
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 178
Kudos: 795





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I just came up with a story that brings our favorite lesbian duo to Hogwarts! Hope you all enjoy, and please leave a comment and a kudos if you like it. The more you comment, the faster I write! :)

Kara was late to potions class, and Ms. Grant was going to kill her.

She didn’t want to be late, but she had stayed out too late practicing quidditch and now she was sprinting down the halls, with messy bed head and ruffled clothes. She reaches the door and tries to open it carefully.

It slides open, and she steps in. Ms. Grant is facing the board writing something down.  _ This is my chance! _

Kara tiptoes to the nearest open seat and slides it back.  _ No noise! I’m so lucky!  _ Kara sits, and pulls out her notebook so it looks like she had always been there.

Before turning around Ms. Grant says, “Nice of you to join us, Keira.”

_ CRAP!  _ Kara thinks, “Uh… I’m sorry Ms. Grant. I overslept and-”

“I don’t need your lengthy excuse, Keira. You know that I do not allow tardiness in this class. So I will see you this afternoon for detention,” Ms. Grant says, finishing what she was writing and turning around to look back at the book on her desk.

“But Ms. Grant I-”

“No if’s, and’s, or but’s, Keira,” She snaps, pinning Kara with a sharp look that makes her shrink down into her chair. “Now, please everyone look back at your textbook and take not of the ingredients of this draft. The eye of bat has to be added at the five minute mark. So you have to put in all the prior ingredients…”

Kara hurried into her bag to pull out her textbook. However, Ms. Grant failed to mention what page she was on. Kara turned to the person next to her to ask for the page number, but stopped as soon as she saw who it was.

Kara would know that raven hair and those emerald eyes anywhere. It was Lena Luthor, brother to the dark lord Lex Luthor, and this was the closest Kara had ever gotten to her.

_ Oh my gosh! What do I do? What do I say? This is bad, oh boy this is really bad. I’m sitting next to LENA LUTHOR! And, wow, this is the closest I have ever been to her. Her jawline is amazing… wait, NO! Where did that thought come from? This is LENA LUTHOR! She is LEX LUTHORS BROTHER, who also happens to have little specks of gold in her emerald eyes- NOPE! STOP IT BRAIN! _

Suddenly Kara was pulled from her spiraling thoughts by someone snapping in front of her face. “Didn’t anyone teach you it’s rude to stare?”

Kara had to take an extra minute to process the word because,  _ Lena just spoke to me and wow her voice is-STOP!  _

But when she did she suddenly turned to face the front, “Sorry! Sorry, Oh gosh… I didn’t mean too. I was just late for class and this was the closest chair and I-”

“Yeah. I was kind of here for all of that. Look, I’m not exactly thrilled to be sitting next to you either.”

“No! No, I just… uh... what… um… what page are we on?”

Lena sighed, “Page 416.”

Kara quickly turned to her book and tried to read on the draft they were making, but nothing in her could focus on anything except the fact that Lena Luthor was sitting right next to her.  _ Wow she is so close… she smells like cinnamon… wait! Ew, why did I think that? _

Soon it is time for everyone to try their hand at the potion, and Lena gets up first to go gather ingredients. Kara follows her. As she approaches Winn intercepts her.

“Kara! Are you okay? You look flushed.”

“Oh… um… do I?”

“Must have been from you booking it here this morning,” Winn said.

“Yeah, yeah. Running.”

“Anyways, sorry that you have to sit next to Lena. I tried to save a seat for you but-”

“No, no! It’s okay,” Kara says, “It’s just for one class, so. Let’s just focus on doing this potion.”

Winn nodded, and then they moved to the ingredient cabinet. Winn helped her grab the correct ingredients, and then they headed back to their desks.

Lena was already working on her potion. Kara sat beside her again and started to work on her potion as well. Though she missed the lecture, she was still able to read and follow the directions well enough.

She kept glancing over at Lena, looking at her focusing on the directions and ingredients with a beautiful rhythm.

Before Kara knows it, class is over. Everyone is waiting for Ms. Grant to come by and grade their potions, and Lena is simply staring forward waiting. Kara feels like she should break the silence.

“So, um… do you like potions?” Kara asks.

Lena glances at her, but doesn’t reply.

“Just because, um… you were really good at mixing this draft and everything.”

Lena still just remains silent. But Kara is nothing if not persistent.

“I really enjoy potions. I mean, I have a lot more fun on the quidditch field, but I enjoy flexing my brain as well. I mean, I find it fun to take things that don’t seem all that special and mix them into something sparkly or new. And it’s also-”

Lena suddenly whips her head around at Kara, making Kara stop short from shock.

“Look, I thought I had made it clear to you, but I guess you are so thick headed that you didn’t understand that my silence means that I do not wish to speak to you. So, why don’t you leave me alone so I can wait for her to grade my potion in peace,  _ Supergirl _ .”

Kara shrunk from Lena’s words, usually when people called her Supergirl it was a term of endearment, but Lena said it with a sort of venom that made Kara feel very small inside.

Kara looked forward, eyes downcast and honestly she felt like curling up into a ball. She was only just able to resist that urge. 

Ms. Grant finally approached their table. “Well, looks like you didn’t do half bad, Keira. However, it could still use some work. I will see you later today for detention for your tardiness. Don’t be late.”

“Yes Miss Grant,” Kara said quietly, packing up her things quickly.

“And you, Lena. I am always impressed with your skill with a cauldron. It is practically perfect. Keep up the good work.” And with that, Ms. Grant walks away, her heels clicking as she walks over to the next table.

Kara stands up and leaves the room quickly, almost running into Winn who was waiting outside for her.

“Hey, Kara? Are you okay? You look a little off…”

“Yeah, Winn. I’m, uh… I’m just hungry. I haven’t eaten all morning.”

“Well that would definitely do it. Let’s head to the great hall and get you and your many stomachs some food!”

Winn starts walking towards the great hall and Kara just numbly follows him, Lena’s words still ringing in her head.


	2. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Lena's perspective, and it goes through some flashbacks to her time as a first year. It is a lot of exposition, so I'm sorry, but I need to set up some things so that the story makes sense. But it does include a cute Kara/Lena moment so enjoy!!

Lena felt a little bad as she packed up bag after potions. Usually, people just left her alone due to her last name. But there had been some who tried to befriend her. Most were other Slytherins that thought she would be just like Lex, and wanted to try to gain seats of power with her or something like that.

She had shut them down pretty quickly, and they gave her space. Nobody knew what had really happened with Clark and Lex. They just knew what had been published in the Daily Prophet. And for now, Lena was fine with that. Lord knows she doesn’t need anymore attention shown on her.

Then there were others who acted like they really wanted to be her friend. A girl named Andrea was one of them. She was a Ravenclaw, and little naive first year Lena decided to believe that she would be a good friend. 

Cut to her being cornered in a hall by Andrea and some other people and beaten until she couldn’t stand. She could still hear them laughing at her, calling her a “evil spawn” and “Lex’s little bitch sister.”

The worst was when she had asked Andrea, “Why are you doing this?”

To which she answered, “Because your brother ruined my family. Did you really think anyone in their right mind would want to be your friend? You are the daughter of evil parents, sister to the dark lord himself. You are evil, Lena, and you were stupid to ever think anyone would believe otherwise.”

Lena just cried in the hall until headmaster J'onn J'onzz found her and took her to the hospital wing. He was one of the only people who knew the role she played in her brother’s capture.

He tried to get her to tell him what had happened, but she knew it would only make things worse for her. So she just stayed silent.

From that day on Lena never let anyone close, and it had served her just fine so far. However, fate had a cruel sense of humor it seemed. Kara Danvers, the so called “Supergirl” of school. The star athlete, star student, cousin to the “hero” Clark Kent, and the most popular girl in Hogwarts had to sit right next to her in potions.

And not only sit there, but try and talk to Lena as if she wanted to be friends.

_ It had to be some sort of trick,  _ Lena thought as she walked to the library,  _ I mean, what else could it have been? I’m the sister to her cousin’s mortal enemy. Even if it was real it would never work, I mean she’s… she’s Supergirl and I’m… I’m nothing. _

Lena sits at her usual table in the back of the Library. This was her favorite spot in hogwarts because she could just get away from everyone and read in silence. But, her mind didn’t seem to want to focus on the Ancient Runes textbook in her hand.

_ Why did she have to sit next to me! WHY! With her golden wavy hair and crooked smile. Those light blue eyes that just pulled me in just like before. She had looked so sad when I snapped at her, maybe I should go an app-NO! What am I thinking? No matter how convincing her “kicked puppy” eyes were in the moment they couldn’t have been real. Just focus on your homework, Lena! _

But it seemed the harder she tried to focus on her runes, the more often her mind wandered to Kara. Lena remembered her first year at Hogwarts, standing in line to get sorted. And those blue eyes had approached her in the crowd.

\---Flashback: First year sorting---

_ Lena sees a girl with golden hair practically bounce over to her. _

“Hi! I’m Kara!”  _ She says. _

“Oh, um… hi. I’m Lena.”

“That’s a really pretty name! What house are you hoping for? I’m stuck between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor myself.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean I think I would fit into Gryffindor. My older sister Alex is in that house and I would like to think of myself as brave. However, on the other hand I really just want to make friends and have fun! And, I heard that the Hufflepuff common room is near the kitchens, and that would be so much fun!”

_ Lena couldn’t help but smile at Kara. She seemed so enthusiastic to be here, Lena wished she felt the same. _

“So, what house are you hoping for Lena?”

“Well, I think I’ll be in Slytherin, though I don’t want to be.”

“What do you mean? I thought you were supposed to hope for the one you want most?”

“Sadly my life is not that simple.”

“Well what house do you want?”

“Probably Ravenclaw.”

“So, you may be in Ravenclaw! That’s a great house, and hey, even if you get into Slytherin I’m sure that will be a great house too! I know Slytherin has a bad reputation, but I know that there are plenty of amazing Slytherins out there. I’m sure you would be one of them.”

_ Lena couldn’t help herself but laugh at Kara. She was waving her arms excitedly, trying to convince Lena that everything would be okay. Nobody had ever tried to do that before. When Kara stopped and looked at her, Lena felt a blush rise in her cheeks. _

“Thanks,”  _ Lena says. _

“Of course! And hey, I’ll be your friend if you want! So, no matter what house we get into we can stick it out together!”

_ Lena stared at her, considering the offer. Before she could answer Ms. Grant called out,  _ “Kara Danvers.”

_ At that Kara smiled and said,  _ “Looks like I’m about to get my answer!”

_ Then she walked up to the stool. It all suddenly clicked for Lena. That was Kara Danvers, cousin to Clarke Kent. And apparently they had no idea who they were before now. Lena watched Kara as she put on the hat, and heard it yell,  _ “Hufflepuff!”  _ after a few seconds. _

_ Kara smiled, and headed to her table. Lena was frozen until she heard her name called. Unlike with the other names that got some applause, the Great hall was silent as she walked up to the stool. _

_ Lena locked eyes with Kara, seeing the shock on her face.  _ “Guess the friend offer is off the table,”  _ Lena whispers to herself. _

“Interesting, another Luthor,”  _ the low voice of the sorting hat spoke in her mind. _

“Yeah. That would be me.”

“I can see into your mind, Lena. You are truly fascinating. What house would you like?”

“Slytherin.”

“Now, why that house when you truly desire Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw could give you a chance to write your own story.”

“I can’t. I have to be in Slytherin.”

“Ah, I see. You believe your brother will break free.”

“Nothing can hold him for long, and I have to be ready to help take him down again when he returns.”

“But he still may never return. You would drown your life in hardship simply on the chance that he may come back?”

“Yes.”

“SLYTHERIN!”

\---End Flashback---

Lena sighed, closing her textbook and packing it into her bag. She wasn’t going to get anything done today, and dwelling on the decisions of her younger self would do her no good.

_ The sorting hat was right, I should have gone with Ravenclaw. Lex has been in prison for four years! He isn’t coming back and now I’m stuck. _

Walking back to her dorm, she realized that tonight wasn’t going to go well. Whenever she had these thoughts she was almost certain to have nightmares. She changed direction and decided to grab some food and try to clear her head a bit.

However, on her way to the Great Hall, she something hit her in the back of the head and pain blossomed from the point of impact. Lena shouted, and fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Hoped you all liked it! Please leave a kudos if you enjoy the story and a comment!! The more comments you write, the more motivated I am to write! :)


	3. Kara's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter starts off with some good old Kara yelling at Mon-El. I decided they aren't really going to be a couple, just shipped by the rest of the school and thought to be a couple when really Kara just sees him as a friend. Of course, Mon-El feels differently, but do I really care? Nope. Supercorp is endgame here, as we all know.
> 
> Also, there is another flashback! This time with Kara's perspective on some past stuff. It's still not the whole story, but we are getting there! Hope you like it!!

Kara was in the Great Hall with Winn eating dinner when suddenly someone covered her eyes.

“Guess who?” A voice whispered in her ear.

“Mon-El!” Kara exclaimed, turning to embrace him.

Mon-El was on of Kara’s close friends and quidditch teammates. Kara had been the keeper since second year, and Mon-El joined as a beater last year. They had become fast friends, and soon the whole school was shipping them like crazy. Nothing was official yet, and Kara wasn’t really sure how she felt about it.

“Hey, Supergirl,” Mon-El said, returning the hug before taking a seat next to her. “So I saw that you had to sit next to the Luthor this morning in potions.”

“Her name is Lena.”

“Yeah, Lena LUTHOR. I mean, there was a reason the seat next to her was open in the first place, Kara. She’s evil, everyone knows it.”

“She’s not-”

“Oh, so when she snapped at you when Ms. Grant was making her rounds was just a friendly chat,” Mon-El stated.

“Look, I was pushing her to talk. I shouldn’t have tried to-”

“Exactly, you shouldn’t have tried to do anything. The Luthor is bad news, and I’ll make sure she doesn’t bother you anymore.”

“No! Why won’t you listen to me? You keep cutting me off and twisting my words!”

“What else could you be saying, Kara?”

At this point, Winn tried to interject, saying, “Hey guys, maybe we could just change the subject?”

“No, Winn. I’m really interested in what Kara was about to say,” Mon-El fired back.

“Oh, you finally want to hear what I have to say?” Kara asked, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

“YES!” Mon-El shouted.

“Alright, um… this is getting a little bit out of hand. Maybe if you both just take a breath and-”

“SHUT UP WINN!” Mon-El yelled.

At that, the whole Great Hall went silent. Kara slowly stood from the bench, glaring down at Mon-El with a look that was practically burning a hole through him.

“You don’t get to talk to him that way,” Kara said, in a deep, calm voice that was laced with anger.

Mon-El opened his mouth as if to say something, but Kara shoved her hand over his mouth.

“Not. Another. Word,” Kara said, leaning close to his face. “I don’t know where this sudden attitude is coming from, but it needs to stop right now. Got it?”

Mon-El shook his head yes.

“Good. Now, when I remove my hand I want you to apologize to Winn. Then, you are going to get up and take a walk to think about what you did wrong today. When you have a clear head, I’d be happy to talk everything out with you. Sound good?”

Mon-El nodded again, and Kara removed her hand.

Mon-El stood up, head bowed and said, “I’m sorry, Winn.”

“Thank you, Mon-El. It’s fine really I just-”

“Sorry for what?” Kara asked, still staring down Mon-El.

Mon-El swallowed hard. “I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“And?”

“And I’m sorry that I wasn’t listening to you.”

Kara raised her hand and pointed for him to leave, and he walked out of the Great Hall, which was still dead silent, everyone watching the exchange.

Kara then smiled, sat down and began to eat again. Slowly, everyone started to continue with their meal as well. Winn put his hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“Are you okay, Kara?”

“Yeah, totally fine!” Kara said, with a little too much cheeriness in her voice.

“Look, I’ve been your best friend for the past four years. I know when you are lying to me.”

Kara sighed, “You’re right. I’m not okay.”

“Is it because of what Mon-El said about Lena?”

“Yes.”

“You are still caught up on her?”

Kara didn’t answer, instead she just slumped on the bench and poked at her food with her fork.

“Just as I thought.”

“Why can’t I just do what she asked and leave her be? Why do I have to keep running into her at random times! Why do I think about her all the time? Am I going crazy?”

“No, Kara, you’re not crazy. Lena is the only person who has ever denied you friendship before, so that’s probably why you think about her a lot. She’s the ‘friend who got away.’”

“Maybe…”

“And you run into her a lot because whenever she is around you get really clumsy,” Winn said, poking Kara in the side.

“Hey! I don’t literally run into her!”

“Um… are you forgetting second year when you collided with her in the courtyard?”

“Well, that was only one time-”

“And then when you were on the way to charms class a month later. Oh, and on our first trip to Hogsmead last year, and-”

“Okay, okay! You win, I do actually run into her,” Kara huffed, crossing her arms and pouting at him.

Winn just laughed at her, shaking his head and turning back to his food, “You also forget that everytime that happened you freaked out over it for like a week. Remember when you left that little badger stuffed animal on her table in the Library with a note apologizing?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Kara said, mind traveling back to the memory.

\---Flashback: Second year in the courtyard---

_ Kara was on her way to quidditch practice with Winn, who was going to lend her support since she was still new to the team. They were talking, and suddenly Winn dared her to a race to the end of the courtyard. _

_ Kara of course accepted, and being the better athlete she was easily beating him. She turned back around to rub it in his face when suddenly she collided with someone and they both went tumbling to the ground. _

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry, I-” _ Kara started, moving up off of the person slightly to apologize only to be met with a very shocked Lena Luthor. _

_ Kara froze, she hadn’t talked to Lena since last year when she had told Kara to leave her alone. And now she was suddenly hovering over her, and seemingly unable to move. _

_ Lena’s eyes bounced between Kara’s, before peering slightly downwards so fast Kara thought it was just a trick of the light. _

“Oh man! Kara are you alright?” _ Winn called, snapping them both into action. _

_ Lena shoved Kara back, and Kara scrambled backwards as fast as she could. _

“Lena, I’m so-”

“Just save it, okay,”  _ Lena said, trying to get up but as she put pressure on her left foot she suddenly recoiled.  _ “Ow!”

“Oh my goodness, Lena are you okay?”  _ Kara asked, getting up and moving over to her, holding her hands out to Lena to help her up. _

“I’m fine,”  _ Lena replies, batting Kara’s hands away. She gets up, grimacing and leaning heavily on her right leg, but she doesn’t let out another sound of pain. _

“Let me help you get to the hos-”

“I said, I’m fine. Just watch where you are going next time,” _ Lena huffs, limping away from Kara. _

_ Winn walks up to Kara, placing his hand on her shoulder. _

“Are you okay, Kara?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m more worried about Lena.”

“I understand, but we really do have to get you to practice. How about we try to make it up to her later?”

_ Kara nods at Winn, and they continue on to quidditch practice. _

_ The whole rest of the night Kara thinks about how to make it up to Lena. But she realizes that she has no idea what Lena would like. _

_ Kara finally landed on writing her a card to say sorry, but she needed something else to complete the gift. Suddenly she thought of the perfect thing! A stuffed animal! _

_ The first gift the Danvers family had given her when she arrived to their house had been a small sheep stuffed animal to help her sleep. She had named it dreamy, and it was currently sitting on her nightstand. So, she thought getting Lena a similar gift would be a nice thing to help her recovery! _

_ Over the next few days, Kara sent letters home to Eliza asking her to get a stuffed animal for Lena. When it arrived, Kara immediately ran out of the Great Hall to put her gift together. She placed the card in the mouth of the honey badger, and left to find Lena. _

_ Winn, who had followed her out of the Great Hall helped her look, and after some searching she finally spotted Lena in the library at a back table. She carefully watched as Lena read from a textbook, and waited for her chance to slip it in so Lena wouldn’t immediately reject it. _

_ Her window came soon, because suddenly Lena got up and walked into one of the shelves off to her right. As soon as she was out of sight Kara ran over, set the gift down on the table, and ran back to Winn. _

_ They watched as Lena returned to her desk, pausing as she saw the stuffed animal sitting on top of her text book. She looked around, causing Kara to duck behind the shelf she was hiding in. _

_ Kara waited a few minutes before peeking out again. Lena was reading the card, holding the stuffed animal in her hand. Slowly, Lena placed the note and stuffed animal over to the side, and continued with her work. _

_ Kara and Winn went back to the common room, on the way, Kara wondered whether Lena liked the gift, or was planning to get rid of it as soon as she was done working. _

\---End Flashback---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well... what a chapter! I know what you are thinking... is Lena okay? You totally left us on a cliffhanger and never resolved it! Don't worry guys, all will reveal itself in time. 
> 
> Also, don't forget to Kudos and comment! Your comments give me life and make me want to write faster! :)


	4. Lena's Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so know we see what happened to Lena! And Kara is an overprotective cinnamon role, and Ms. Grant reads her like a book! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, sorry this took so long to update! I caught a stomach bug and it was really hard to focus on this story. But, I hope to get back to updating everyday or every other day for this week! :)

Kara left the Great Hall after dinner, heading towards Ms. Grant’s office for her detention. She wasn’t thrilled to have detention, but Ms. Grant was usually pretty fair in her punishments. Last time Kara had detention with her she had to organize Ms. Grant’s papers and help her with other menial tasks.

However, as she turned towards the staircase she heard something that made her heart stop. A voice down the hall saying, “Give me your knife. I want to cut into this bitch.”

Kara immediately sprung into action, running down the hall towards the voice. Unfortunately, she was not very quiet in her approach and she heard the voice say, “Someone’s coming, RUN!”

She turned a corner and saw two people in black robes run around another corner farther down the hall. Kara started to run after them when she heard a small voice whisper, “Help… please…”

Kara turned to see a woman lying on the ground, her black hair stained red with blood. Her hands were clutching her stomach, there was a slowly growing pool of blood underneath her. Kara ran over to her, kneeling down in the blood to try and help.

Kara realized that it was Lena lying beneath her. It shocked Kara, seeing someone who always seemed so strong bleeding out on the floor.

Kara sprung into action, taking her sweater off and placing it under her head, noticing the wound on the back of her head. Then she placed her hands over Lena’s to keep pressure on the wound in her stomach.

“Okay, its okay, Lena. Just stay awake for me okay?”

Lena’s eyes are unfocused and keep falling closed, but she manages to nod slightly, taking shaking breaths.

“I need to get you to the hospital wing before you lose too much blood, do you feel like you can move?” Kara asks, but Lena’s eyes just fall closed and she seems to slip under the pain. “Lena, LENA!” Kara exclaims, causing Lena’s eyes to open again.

“I need you to stay awake okay? I’m gonna pick you up and carry you to the hospital wing. Do you think that you can stay awake for me?”

“I… it… hurts…” Lena rasps, eyes not quite fully focused still.

“I know, I know Lena. Just stay with me,” Kara slowly slides her arm around Lena, sitting her up slowly. Lena groans in pain.

“I’m sorry! I just need to lift you up now. Do you think you can keep pressure on your stomach for me?” The pain seemed to wake Lena up some, and she nodded to Kara, “Okay, Lena. I gonna lift you up in three… two… one…”

Kara slipped her other arm under Lena’s knees, and lifted her up bridal style. Once, Lena was settled in her arms Kara moved as quickly and as carefully as she could to the hospital wing. On the way she spoke to Lena, saying words of encouragement like, “You are doing so well… just keep pressure on your stomach… we are almost there, just hold on for me… Stay awake with me, Lena…”

Kara bursts into the hospital wing, running over to an empty bed and yelling, “MOM! MOM! HELP, I NEED SOME HELP!”

Kara’s adoptive mother Eliza runs from her office in the back, coming to a stop next to the bed.

“Kara, what happened?”

“She was attacked in the hallway. I don’t know who did it, but I chased them off. She has a wound on the back of her head and her stomach, There may be other injuries as well.”

Eliza nods, pulling out her wand. She first cast a diagnostic spell, finding the two wounds, as well as a few broken ribs. “Kara, I need you to keep pressure on her stomach while I go mix up the proper ointments.”

Kara nods, placing her hands on Lena’s stomach. Now Kara really took in how she looked. Lena was so pale, paler than normal. Her eyes were glassy, and there were tear stains on her cheeks, and her clothes were stained red.

_ Oh my gosh! She looks so bad! I can’t believe that someone would do this! Oh, when I find who did this I’m gonna… I’m gonna make them wish they weren’t alive. _

Eliza runs back, pulling Kara from her thoughts. “Okay, Kara, I’m gonna need you to help me dress her wounds.”

Kara nodded, gathering some of the ointment and spreading it over Lena’s wounds to clean them while Eliza bandaged them. She then had Lena drink a potion that would help with the pain and knock her out.

“Kara, I can take it from here. While she is asleep I will do the necessary spells to fix her ribs and wounds. You should go clean up, honey.”

Kara looks down at her clothing, which is stained and messy from the rush to get Lena here. Now that the imminent danger has passed, Kara feels herself relax slightly.

“Okay, mom. I have to go see Ms. Grant anyway. But would you mind if I came back tonight to check on her?”

“Kara, you know I always will welcome you anywhere, anytime. However, that would probably be after curfew. You would be risking even more trouble trying to sneak in here.”

Kara sighed, “I know. Just, would you leave the door unlocked for me?”

Eliza sighs, but nods as she gets back to work. Kara gives Lena one last look, before turning to head to Ms. Grant’s office.

As she walked, Kara felt an overwhelming sense of anger. Her thoughts circled around Lena, and what had happened to her.

_ Who could do such a thing to Lena? I mean, on the outside it may seem that she is not that nice, but I can tell deep down she is a good person. Just because her brother was evil doesn’t mean she is. The only thing that could make her evil is everyone pushing her to be that way. _

Kara was practically fuing by the time she made it to Ms. Grants office. She knocked on the door, and it opened. She stepped into the room and saw Ms. Grant working on some papers behind her desk.

“You’re late Keira,” She said.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Grant. I had to take someone to the hospital wing.”

At that, Ms. Grant looks up, and takes in Kara’s blood stained clothes and sees the anger in her eyes.

“Do you mind telling me what happened?”

“Well, Ms. Grant, I was coming to your office when I heard a voice talking about a knife, and cutting into someone. I ran to see what was going on, but the two jerks who were beating up someone heard me and ran away. I as going to chase them but then I saw Le-um… the person on the ground bleeding and I ran them to the hospital wing,” Kara explained.

“Well, I am sure Eliza has notified Jonn about this. He will probably want to speak to you about it, so I suggest you make sure your evenings are free this week.”

“I will do my best.”

“Now, I am going to have you organizing these essays into three piles: mildly interesting, readable, and trash. But before you do please go clean yourself up. You look like you just stepped out of a horror movie, and don’t even get me started on the smell. My bathroom is right through that door, I’ll send for someone to gather you some clothes.”

Kara nodded, heading to the bathroom and washing Lena’s blood off of her skin. Kara felt numb, seeing how much blood was washing down the drain, realizing that if she hadn’t gotten there when she did, Lena would probably have died.

The door opened slightly, and a pair of Kara’s pajama pants and a sweater were thrown into the room. Kara changed, and excited the bathroom.

“There, now get to work, Keira,” Ms. Grant said, continuing to grade papers at her desk.

Kara worked for three hours, sorting papers and making coffee for Ms. Grant. All the while she thought of Lena, and longed to be able to see her and make sure she was okay.

Suddenly, Ms. Grant was standing over her. “You knew who got hurt didn’t you?”

“What? How did you-”

“I’ve never seen you this off balance Keira. Normally you are jumping for joy, to the point it can make me sick. But now, you are tapping your foot in anticipation, and you keep glaring at my clock as if you are going to melt it. You also have sorted almost half of these papers wrong, which you have never done before. It’s not hard to see that you are angry and upset, Keira.”

Kara sighs, “Yes. I know her.”

“Oh, so it’s a her? Your sister Alex maybe? Though I doubt she would ever be brought down by anyone…”

“No, it wasn’t Alex.”

“Well, then tell me! I’m not going to wait here all night having you re-sort all of these papers. Tell me, and you are done for the night.”

Kara looks down, thinking it over. On the one hand, she doesn’t want to tell anyone what happened to Lena, because she doesn’t want people to think Lena is weak. On the other, she knows that lying to Ms. Grant is futile, because she will always get to the truth.

Then Kara thinks about being able to leave now to see Lena, and her heart jumps at the idea. So, Kara says, “It was Lena. Lena Luthor.”

Ms. Grant goes quiet for a moment, studying Kara with an intense gaze.

“You must feel a great deal for her, if you are reacting to such a degree, Keira.”

“I… I don’t… I mean-”

“Oh, stop your stuttering. Just go and check on her already. I’m sure you will understand what I mean eventually.”

Kara nods, getting up and grabbing her stained clothes and turning for the door.

“Oh, and Keira?”

Kara turns to Ms. Grant, “Yes?”

“Be careful with her heart.”

Kara just blinks, “What do you mean Ms. Grant?”

Ms. Grant just sighs, “Oh, you have a lot to learn. Alright, quit standing there in my doorway. Go check on Lena, chop chop!”

Kara turns and exits her office, not quite sure what to make of what Ms. Grant said. But Kara pushes it all aside as she sprints towards the hospital wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, things happened!! What will happen when Lena wakes up? Who hurt her this badly? What is Kara gonna do when she finds them? And finally, where is the honey badger stuffed animal? All these questions will be answered soon, I promise! :)))
> 
> Please remember to Kudos, and comment! Your comments make me want to write faster and they give me life! Please tell me what you thought! :)


	5. Hospital Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wakes up, and feelings are shared. It is a bit longer, so I hope you enjoy it!

Everything hurt as Lena floated in and out of consciousness. Her stomach was the worst, and she clutched at it praying that everything would stop.  _ Help… help me… someone… _

Lena couldn’t tell if she was speaking or not, but she suddenly felt soft hands on her face, and a soft voice speaking to her. Lena couldn’t make out what the person was saying, it sounded like she was underwater.  _ I… it hurts... _

Everything felt very far away, but suddenly pain erupted from her chest, and she realized that the world was moving, or rather, she was moving. The voice asks, “ _ Do you think you can keep pressure on your stomach for me?” _

Lena uses all her energy pressing against her stomach, it feels wet and sticky, and she wonders how if someone poured syrup on her.  _ Blood… it’s blood. _

Lena felt her world shift again, and two strong arms wrapped around her and she suddenly felt very secure.  _ Hmmm… chocolate. They smell like chocolate and sunshine. _

For the first time in years, Lena felt safe. Whether it was from the loss of blood or the person carrying her to safety, she didn’t know. But soon she felt her back fall onto some soft sheets, and there was yelling.

Yelling, and movement and light. And then, Lena finally slipped down into nothing.

\---Flashback: Luthor Manor before Lena goes to Hogwarts---

_ Lena had snuck out of her room, it was well past her curfew, and if she was caught out of her room she would be punished terribly. But she had to get out, she had to stop all of this. _

_ Lena had learned the death eaters rounds, and was able to avoid them as she moved through the halls. She made it to the front hall, but as she ran for the door the light turned on and she turned to find Lex standing behind her. _

“Now, dear sister, where are you off to on this fine night?”  _ He asked, his voice calm as he walked towards Lena. _

“Uh… Lex I-”

“Hush now, Lena. You don’t want to lie to me now, do you?”

_ Lena looks to the floor, knowing that she had been caught and if she said the wrong thing lex would realize she was sneaking out to meet with the Order to try and stop his reign of terror. _

“No, Lex. I don’t want to lie to you. I love you, you know that.”

“You have a funny way of showing it, Lena. I am doing all of this for you, don’t you see? In a world where only the pure and worthy exist, you will no longer have to hide,”  _ Lex walks up to her, stroking her hair and saying,  _ “You do agree with my cause don’t you, sister?”

“Yes, yes I do Lex. I agree with you, I promise!”

“Then why are you sneaking out tonight, Lena? You know that staying in the mansion keeps you safe.”

_ Lena knew she had to think fast, so she takes a breath and musters up all the strength in her to look Lex in the eyes as she says the first thing that comes to her mind,  _ “I wanted to catch fireflies.”

_ Lex’s expression morphs into confusion,  _ “What?”

“Do you remember when I was six, and I was scared of the dark?”  _ Lex nods.  _ “And how you snuck into my room when you heard me crying?” 

_ Lex nods again,  _ “Yes, Lena. I remember.”

“And how you helped me sneak out to catch fireflies in a jar to be my night light?”

_ Lex chuckles,  _ “Yes, and we had to get up early to release them before mother saw.”

“Look, I just... was really feeling lonely and the darkness was getting too much. So, I wanted to catch some fireflies tonight to make me feel better.”

_ Lex gets a strange look, staring into Lena’s eyes before his expression softens,  _ “I am sorry, Lena. I did not wish to push you aside, but as you know we are so close to succeeding in our plan for the world. Let me help you gather some fireflies.”

_ Lena exhaled, feeling herself relax now that Lex had bought her story. It was nice though, to see him like this again. He looked so much like the old Lex, who cared for her and people. If only he could be like this always, but Lena knew better. _

_ They stayed out most of the night, catching fireflies and placing them in a jar. When they were done, Lex helped Lena back to her room. He tucked her in and said,  _ “Lena, I know it’s hard right now. But soon, Clark and his lackeys will be gone and I will have won. I’m going to change the world for you, Lena. I promise.”

_ Then he left, and Lena felt terrible. But she knew she had to stop her brother no matter what. _

\---End Flashback---

Lena woke up to pain. Her head hurt and stomach was burning. Bright lights assaulted her eyes as she attempted to open them, but she blinked through it as best she could.  _ Where am I? _

Her vision cleared, and she noticed that she was in the hospital wing. Her bed was sectioned off from the rest of the wing by white curtains. Lena looks down and sees a head of golden curls on her arm.

She hears gentle snoring coming from the girl, who from further inspection seems to be none other than Kara danvers herself.  _ Of course she’s here. I can’t seem to get rid of her. _

Lena tries to sit up, but her chest erupts into pain and Lena groans, causing Kara’s head to snap up. “Huh?” Kara says, blinking around. Lena couldn’t help but take in the view.

Kara’s hair was a mess, her glasses were askew, and there was a little bit of drool in the corner of her mouth.  _ Okay, it’s not fair that she is that cute right now. _

Kara takes a second, straightening her glasses and looking around before her eyes fall on Lena. “Oh, hey Lena,” Kara says, yawning. Suddenly, her head snaps back to Lena, “Lena! You’re awake!”

Lena sighs, “Yes, it seems I would be.”

Kara moves towards her, grabbing her hand and looking at her with such care.  _ Why is she looking at me like that? It makes me feel… all warm and fuzzy… _

“Lena, are you okay?”

“I guess? Everything hurts, but I am alive, so that’s something.”

“Lena, that’s not funny. You are healing though, my mo-well, Eliza healed most of your wounds, but your head is going to take about a day to heal, and you had some serious injuries in your chest and stomach that will take some time as well.”

“Even magic has its limits I guess.”

Kara sighs, squeezing Lena’s hand in comfort, “I’m so sorry this happened, I wish I could just fix it-”

“But you can’t.”

Kara lowers her head, looking like a kicked puppy. Lena felt a pang in her chest at the look.

“Kara, I’m sorr-”

“No, no. It’s okay, Lena. I deserve that,” Kara pulls back, letting go of Lena’s hand. Lena feels the loss, feeling the absence of Kara as she moves away.

“Kara-”

“It’s okay, Lena. I know, you don’t want me around. I promise I have tried to stay away from you since you told me we wouldn’t work as friends, but I keep messing up and running into you. And, I know that you don’t like that I’m the one that saved you, but I couldn’t just stand by as someone got hurt. I swear I didn’t know it was you until I had chased the two people who did it away.

“But you know what? Even if I did know it was you I could have saved you anyway, because you deserve it! You deserve a chance to show that you aren’t as evil as everyone says, and no matter how hard you tried to convince me I see you, Lena! I see how smart you are, how you help people with their work in the library. I see how you enjoy books and the outdoors. I know that thunderstorms scare you, and that you hate the dark.

“I know it may sound creepy, and I promise I am not stalking you. It’s just that whenever you are in a room, I can’t help but pay attention. I meant what I said that first day of school, I want to be your friend. I want to be there for you so you aren’t so alone. I see how it affects you when people whisper your name behind your back or yell things at you. You act tough but I know it affects you, but maybe if you let someone in… if you let me in… you would find that there are some people that could really care about you.”

Lena couldn’t stop the tears from falling from her eyes, nobody had ever said anything like that to her. And Lena didn’t know what to say.

Kara looked so deep into Lena’s eyes if felt like Kara was looking straight into her soul, “I hope you get better soon, Lena.”

Then Kara was gone, and Lena was frozen in place. She thought that Kara hated her, that she was somehow trying to trick her. But it seems that maybe Kara wasn’t what she had thought.  _ Maybe I had it all wrong… Oh god what if I had it all wrong! _

The pain from Lena’s wounds pales in comparison to the hurt her heart feels, knowing that Kara had never meant her harm. Suddenly Lena thinks back to all the times she was rude or mean to her, especially the first time.

\---Flashback: First year Transfiguration class---

_ Lena had gotten there early sitting in the front of Professor McGonnagal’s Transfiguration class. There was an empty seat next to her, and Lena was fine if nobody sat there. _

_ But before she knew it, Kara Danvers was sitting next to her. _

“Hi, Lena! I guess you ended up in Slytherin, but I’m sure you were put there for a reason!”

_ Yeah, because I asked the hat to put me in Slytherin, Lena thought. _

“Look, Kara. I know how you told me we would be friends, but I get why you would want to leave me alone. I won’t keep you to your promise.”

“No! I mean, my sister Alex and my new friends weren't thrilled when I told them about it, in fact they kind of told me to stay away from you but-”

“Trust me, I get it. You don’t have to explain it to me. In fact, I’ll make it easy for you. I don’t want you to be my friend. I don’t need any friends at all! So, just leave me alone and we can both be happy. You with your friends, and me with myself.”

“Lena, you misunderstand-”

“Just leave me alone, Kara.”

_ Lena stared at Kara with all the malace she could muster, and she could feel Kara shy away from her gaze. Kara slowly got up, and went to sit next to her other friends. _

_ McGonagall started her class, and Lena sighed, getting to work. _

\---End Flashback---

_ I am such an idiot!  _ Lena thought, looking back with new eyes. However, she wasn’t able to finish her thoughts, because Ms. Danvers came back in.

“Good morning, Ms. Luthor. Kara told me you were awake. I’m just gonna check on your wounds today to make sure they are healing up as they should be with the potions I gave you.”

Lena nodded, not trusting herself to speak yet. She felt numb as Ms. Danvers checked her over.

“How are you feeling today, Ms. Luthor?”

“I’m… I’m not sure.”

“Well, I am here if you need to talk about anything. What you suffered was quite an ordeal.”

“Actually, I don’t really remember much of what happened. Just bits and pieces.”

Ms. Danvers nods, “That would make sense, I suspect that they struck you first in the head, giving you a concussion and making you either pass out completely or at least be too out of it to do anything in your defense.”

“So what you’re saying is, this may have been planned.”

“It is possible. But I know that headmaster J'onzz will want to talk to you about this, and he will do everything in his power to figure out what happened to you.”

Lena sighed, “I doubt I would be much help.”

“Well, Jonn has a way with memories. But enough bad thoughts, is there anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable, just let me know,” Ms. Danvers said.

“Actually, there is one thing…”

Later that night, Lena is laying in the hospital bed clutching the stuffed animal honey badger to her chest. She didn’t know why she kept it in the first place, but now it was almost impossible for her to sleep without it.

She turned the badger to look at her, and whispered, “What am I gonna do, Coco?”

The badger, Coco, just stared back at her blankly. Lena pulled out the card Kara had wrote her that day, reading it again.

_ Dear Lena, _

_ Is it okay if I call you Lena? I mean, I just think that using your last name just lumps you in with your family and I think you are so much better than them. Well, I mean, I like to think you are. I’m not gonna tell you who to be or anything. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for running into you today. Literally running into you. I hope your leg is okay! _

_ I left this little Honey Badger for you, I hope you like it. It is a Danvers family tradition to give each other a stuffed animal when we are sick or feeling down. So, I thought I would get you one! But I didn’t know your favorite animal, so I got you a Honey Badger! It is cute, yes, but they are also fierce protectors. I hope it can help protect you. _

_ So, yeah! That’s it! I just hope you like it, and please know that I will try my best to stay out of your way in the future.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Kara _

Lena sighed.  _ I can’t believe I couldn’t see it then. _

Lena placed the card under her pillow, and clutched Coco to her chest. Sleep didn’t come easy, but when she finally did drift off, her dreams were filled with Kara’s face, sad and angry after Lena had snapped at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... she did keep the badger :)))))))))))) Also, now Lena is realizing her mistakes, and the question is... where do they go from here? Guess we will just have to see....
> 
> Please remember to Kudos if you haven't already, and please comment!! I write faster when you comment and they give me life!!!!:)))))) Love you guys.


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara cries, and Alex helps her sort out her feelings. Lena comes to terms with her feelings. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I know that this update is like SUPER late, but life has just been..... the worst lately. I promise that I am going to get back into the swing of things. I am just so sorry!!!!!!

Kara felt sick to her stomach. She had cried for hours outside by the lake. Winn found her eventually, and he sat with her for a while, rubbing her back. Alex came over as well when she noticed Kara missed dinner.

They both sat with her, trying to soothe her, while asking what happened. Kara tried to speak, but the only thing that came out was more tears.

Winn had to leave to get to bed, and while he asked Kara to come with him she just stayed curled in a ball.

“It’s okay, Winn. I’ll stay with her. I’m a prefect this year, so we will be fine,” Alex said.

Winn noded, giving Kara one last hug before leaving.

The two sisters sat on the shore of the lake, the sun setting over the water. Slowly, Kara lifted her head. 

Kara knew she probably looked like a mess, tear tracks staining her cheeks, snot running, and eyes bloodshot. But she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“I don’t know why I am feeling this way, Alex.”

Alex looks at her sister, feeling her heart break at the sight of her.

“What are you feeling, Kara? What happened?”

“I saw her. Lena,” Kara whispers.

Alex feels anger rise in her, “Lena? Lena Luthor? Did she do this to you! I swear when I see her I’m gonna-”

Kara cuts her off by placing her hand on her sister’s arm. “No, Alex. She didn’t do anything.”

Alex sighs, but tries to calm down. She looks at Kara and says, “Okay. Okay, I’m listening.”

Kara looks back out at the water again. She is silent for a minute, and Alex almost thinks that she won’t say anything else. But then Kara sighs and starts to speak again.

“I was heading to detention with Ms. Grant, and that’s when I heard it. Someone was talking about cutting someone else and wanting to see them bleed. So, I ran to see what was happening and there were two people in dark robes running down the hall away from someone heaped on the floor. There… there was so much blood, Alex…”

Kara’s voice breaks, and Alex moves to hug her. Giving her silent support while trying to wrap her head around everything Kara is saying.

“It was, Lena. She was lying there, asking for help. She looked so small, Alex. I’ve never seen her like that, she’s always been so… so… powerful and strong. She has this aura that just takes up every room that she’s in. But at that moment, she was fading. So I grabbed her and carried her to mom in the hospital wing.

“She was in bad shape. I helped mom patch her up. She had broken ribs, stab wounds, and major blunt force trauma to the back of her head. If I hadn’t found her I… she…” Kara trailed off again, tears coming down in waves once again.

Alex hugs her close, “Kara, it’s okay. You found her, you got her to mom in time. Lena is okay.”

Kara pushes Alex away, standing up and turning to her, “No! No, Alex you don’t understand! I stayed with her, and she woke up and then… then I just… said everything! I told her everything that I have been feeling and how much I… how much I wished she would just let me in. I just wanted to be her friend because I could see how much everyone was hurting her even though she doesn’t deserve it!

“And now, she probably thinks I’m some creep who won’t leave her alone. She probably thinks that I’ve been stalking her or something! I messed everything up, Alex!” Kara starts rambling, pacing back and forth, spiraling down into her own thoughts.

Alex moved forward to catch Kara, spinning her around to face her, “Kara, just slow down for a second!”

Kara freezes, looking at her sister.

Alex sighs, “Okay, Kara. Let me make sure I’ve got this right. You found Lena hurt, and you helped her. Then you told her how you felt, and then what did she say?”

Kara looks down at her feet, “I may have left before she said anything.”

“Look, I don’t exactly like that you have feelings for the sister of the dark lord. But I do love you, Kara. And I can see how much she means to you. But, how can you be sure she hates you if you didn’t even let her reply?”

“I can’t…” Kara says, “But I don't want to push her to be friends with me. I have already tried that, Lena should take the next step herself.”

Alex nods, “Okay, but are you sure you only want her as a friend?”

Kara snaps her eyes back up to meet her sister’s, “What?”

Alex sighs, “Nothing, Kara. Just don’t waste your next chance when it comes your way.”

Kara nods, letting her sister walk her back into the school.

\-----------Lena’s POV-----------

The next day Lena feels perfectly fine, well, physically at least. Her mind has been plagued by Kara and her past in every moment she has been confined to the bed.

“Hello, Lena.”

Lena looks up to see headmaster J'onn J'onzz standing at the foot of her bed, “Hello Headmaster,” She replies.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying, but you look like you have been through quite the ordeal.”

Lena laughs quietly, “Something like that.”

“What happened, Lena?”

“That’s just the thing… I don’t know. I know that Kara found me bleeding out on the floor, but I only remember bits and pieces of it. Nothing concrete.”

J’onn nods, moving over to Lena’s side. “Well, I happen to specialize in memories. But, I need your consent to look in your mind. And I should let you know that it can be a rough experience for some.”

“How so?”

“Well, on the way to the memories we are looking for, I may see some things you would like to keep private. And, there is a possibility that the memories we are looking for won’t be strong enough for us to learn much. It can also be quite draining.”

“Wow, sounds like such a fun time,” Lena replies, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

“I just want to make sure you know what you are getting into here, Lena. I already know about your brother, and how you helped us in capturing him. I know how hard it must be to have been such an integral part in bringing him down and getting no credit for it.”

“Well, that isn’t my fault is it? I would have loved for people to not look at me in hatred all these years. But instead, you heard of a prophecy that he would return. So, since Lex was unaware of my actions against him, you and all of the order had me pretend to be his evil sister all this time. And what has happened? Nothing! Lex isn’t going to come back, and now I am cursed to be his evil kid sister for the rest of my life.”

J’onn sighs, “I understand that, Lena. And for the record, I am sorry. However, I want to ask you if you wish for me to read your mind.”

Lena looks down, thinking about it.  _ I would really like to know what happened, but what could he see in my head? Are my memories even intact? Either way, I would rather him see some embarrassing thing about me than never get to hex the bastards who did this to me. _

“I give you my consent.”

J’onn nods, raising his hands to Lena’s temples. “Just close your eyes and breathe deeply. Try to think about what happened just before the attack.”   
  


\-----Flashback: Before the Attack-----

_ Lena was heading to the Great Hall for dinner when something hard hit her in the back of the head. She fell to the ground, and pain spiked from the back of her head and she was hit again. Everything goes fuzzy, but she hears voices speaking and hands grabbing her ankles. _

“Lena, try to focus on what they are saying,” _ J’onn says, speaking in her mind. _

_ Lena takes a breath, pushing past the pain to try and hear what they are saying. _

“Drop her here, this shouldn’t take long,”  _ a man’s voice spoke. Lena thought it sounded familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it. _

“I don’t understand why we don’t just use our wands to kill her?”  _ another man says, the voice distinctly lower than the other’s. _

“Because they can track any spells we cast through our wands. And I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to go to Azkaban for killing this bitch,” _ the first guy replies. _

_ Lena feels something hit her again in the head, then something strikes her stomach. Everything goes fuzzy again, and she starts to feel like she is drifting far away. _

“Lena, I need you to focus. I know it hurts but you are steering me away from the memory,”  _ J’onn’s voice speaks again. _

_ But Lena has already slipped away. She is suddenly with Lex, him reading her a story before bed. Then it jumps to him murdering thousands of people in front of her with no remorse. She is screaming at him to stop, but he just laughs at her. And Lena runs, runs until she collides with something solid. _

_ She falls and whatever she ran into comes down on top of her, but instead of crushing her, it is a warm weight above her. Suddenly the scent of chocolate and sunshine envelopes her, and she opens her eyes to stare at the most lovely blue she has ever seen. _

_ Golden locks fall around their faces, blocking out the rest of the world. Lena is frozen. She knows that she should push Kara off of her, but she is entranced by those eyes, and the small smile spreading over Kara's face that makes Lena’s heart flutter. _

“Hey there, Lena,”  _ Kara says,  _ “I think you need to wake up now.”

“What?”  _ Lena replies. _

“Wake up.”

_ Kara leans down, she lips dangerously close to Lena’s. Then suddenly, Lena jerks awake. _

\-----End Flashback-----

Lena sits up in her bed quickly, and sees J’onn sitting next to her.

“Are you okay, Lena?”

“What the hell just happened?”

“Your mind couldn’t handle the memory of the pain, so it escaped to your safe place.”

“My safe place?”

“Everyone has one. It’s where we go when we don’t want to experience whatever terror is happening around us. They can be anything, a childhood home, a certain place, a certain… person,” J’onn says, fixing Lena with a knowing look.

Lena blushes, “I… You saw that?”

“Not all of it, but I did see enough. It looks like you aren’t as lonely as you think you are.”

Lena turns so red, but manages to change the subject. “Um… did you get enough information on my attacker?”

“I wasn’t able to get anything other than the voices, which were very muddled. So, it seems we are back at square one.”

“So that was just a very uncomfortable and embarrassing waste of time?”

“Perhaps,” J’onn says, getting up from the bed. “I’ll send Ms. Danvers in to check up on you. You should be able to leave now, once she has cleared you.”

Lena nods, watching him head to the curtains separating her from the read of the hospital wing. Just before he leaves, he turns back and fixes her with a knowing stare.

“You know, if you don’t try to let anyone in then you will truly be alone and misunderstood for the rest of your time here. And as far as people go, you couldn’t do much better than the youngest Danvers.”

Then he is gone, and Lena takes in his words and Ms. Danvers comes to her. She is cleared to go, and as she walks back to her common room Lena makes a decision.

_ I am going to talk to Kara, and hopefully I’m not too late. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! So, what do you think? Next chapter we are gonna get some nice supercorp action! I promise they are gonna work everything out soon!! Please remember to leave a kudos if you liked it, and comment as well! Your comments give me life!


	7. Coming clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara come clean about everything, so look out for some supercorp fluff!!!!

Lena had never been this nervous in her life. She was standing outside of the Great Hall, pacing back and forth in the hallway, trying to calm her nerves before entering. It had been a day since she was released from the hospital wing, and had spent most of that time thinking of what to say to Kara.

Come on, Lena! You can do this! Just go in there, and ask if you can talk. What could go wrong? I mean, she could say no. Or worse, she could yell at me again in front of the entire school… NO! Stop thinking about what could go wrong. Just go in there!

Lena took a breath and walked into the Great Hall with her head held high, immediately looking over at the Hufflepuff table in search of Kara’s blonde hair. She sees her, sitting next to two people Lena has seen around before, but doesn’t really remember their names.

Lena takes another steadying breath, before moving towards Kara. But before she can reach her, someone blocks her path.

“Hey, Lena. I need to talk to you,” says the woman before her.

“Who are you?” Lena asks, stepping back from the stranger.

“I’m Alex Danvers. Kara’s sister.”

Lena feels her heart stop in her chest, “Oh… um… hello.”

“Look, I’ll get right to the chase here. I don’t like you, and I’ll admit that most of it has to do with your last name, but I also don’t like how you have treated my sister the past few years.”

“I understand that but-”

“No, let me finish,” Alex said, silencing Lena. “Kara is the most important thing in this world to me. She has been through so much, but has continued to be strong and optimistic through it all. And for some reason, she has decided that you are a good person.”

At that, Lena looks down at her feet, guilt gripping her chest.

“Kara cares about you, so much that when you were hurt she stayed by your bed until you woke up. So much that she yelled at one of her best friends because he was saying mean things about you. So much that when you denied her friendship she tried again, and again to convince you that she was worth it. Kara cares so much about you that after she left you in the hospital wing she cried until she ran out of tears.”

Lena feels her own tears threaten to fall.

“But you know what, Lena?” Alex asked.

Lena looked up at Alex, “What?”

“Even when she was so hurt, all she was worried about was you. How you were feeling, and how much she felt like she hurt you.”

Lena’s mouth dropped open at that, “What?”

“All I want to do is protect her, and not matter how much I don’t trust you… I think you need to go talk to her.”

Lena sighed, “Yes. I think I do too, in fact that is what I was trying to do before you stopped me.”

Alex smirked at that, “Yeah, I know. I just wanted to tell you everything so that you understand something.”

“Understand what?”

The smirk on Alex’s face suddenly went away, and she stepped forward into Lena’s space and pinned her with a look that made Lena want to turn and run away. “I just want you to understand that if you hurt her again, if she ever so much as sniffles because of you, I will personally seek you out and cause you so much pain you wish you were dead. I will destroy everything you have ever loved and everything you hold dear. Got it?”

Lena was terrified, but she pushed it away and stood tall under Alex’s gaze saying in a clear voice, “I understand, and if I ever did hurt her again I would welcome it.”

They stared at each other for another second, before Alex stepped back. “Good, now go get my sister.”

Alex walked back over to the gryffindor table, and Lena took a deep breath. Well, that was unexpected.

Lena looked back over at Kara, she was laughing at something someone had said, and Lena felt her nerves return with a fury. It’s now or never, Lena.

Taking a deep breath, Lena walked over to Kara. Kara didn’t notice Lena’s approach, but the boy next to her saw her walking up and elbowed Kara to get her attention.

“Winn, what is…” Kara said, trailing off when she turned to see Lena standing there.

“Hey, Kara,” said Lena.

“Um… Hi?” Kara answered.

“I, uh… I was wondering if I could talk to you.”

“Oh! Yeah, I mean-Yes. Yes I would like to talk to you,” Kara said, standing from her seat and facing Lena fully.

Lena smiled, then noticed that everyone around them was staring at them, “Can we maybe go somewhere more quiet?”

Kara followed her eyes, and nodded. “Yeah, I think I know just the spot. Follow me?”

Lena nodded, and the smile Kara gave her sent shivers down her spine. Kara turned and started walking out of the hall and Lena followed.

They left the great hall and walked out of the castle onto the grounds. They slowed their pace and walked side by side towards the lake.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Kara asked.

“Well, um… it’s about what you had said the other day when I was in the hospital wing.”

“Oh, yeah. About that… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I know it was hard enough for you to wake up hurt, but to also have the girl who has been annoying you for the past four years there must have made everything worse. Also, I shouldn’t have raised my voice at you, it was out of line and-”

Lena cut Kara off by placing her hand on Kara’s arm. Kara stopped, and looked down at her hand before looking back at Lena. Kara's eyes seemed to be searching Lena’s for something, and while Lena was terrified of what the gaze would find, she held her ground.

“Kara, you have nothing to apologize for. You saved me, if you hadn't been there, or if someone else had found me… I wouldn’t be here right now,” Lena said. Kara moved as if to talk again, but Lena shook her head, “No, Kara. Let me finish, please.”

Kara shut her mouth, nodding at Lena to continue.

“When you said everything I… I realized how much I had messed everything up. I’m not going to lie, I thought that you were originally trying to trick me. I saw the look in your eye once everyone found out who I was during the sorting. Then, when you kept trying to talk to me I just thought, maybe you pitied me,” Lean explained.

“Lena, I would never-”

“You are really bad at listening, Kara,” Lena said, smiling at Kara.

Kara laughed, “Guilty as charged.”

Lena giggled as well, “Well, could you at least try? I’m almost done.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Okay. I had a couple friends first year, and I thought they really care about me. But it was just a ploy to hurt me in the end. I realized then that there were two kinds of people here. Those who want to be my friend so they can get in the good graces of my brother, or people who want to punish me for what he did. So, I shut everyone out. It was easier, and eventually people just left me alone. Everyone except you.”

Lena looked at Kara, meeting her eyes and speaking with as much sincerity as she could muster. “Kara, I am so sorry. I realize now that I was wrong about you. You are so kind, and so good. You are the star of the Hufflepuff quidditch team, you are smart, you are capable. You are Supergirl! Deep down I guess I thought that the only reason you would want to talk to me is because you wanted to hurt me in some way. But now I see how wrong I was. I know I may be too late, but I would really like it if we could maybe start over?”

Kara smiled at Lena, “I would love that.”

Lena smiled back, and suddenly she was swept up in a bone crushing hug. Lena was surprised, and before she could reciprocate Kara had pulled back.

“I’m sorry, Lena! I should have asked you if I could hug you, I just… well, I’m a hugger and…”

Kara went off on another rambling speech, waving her hands around and looking anywhere but Lena. Lena felt warmth flood her chest at the sight, She really is too cute when she does that.

Lena stepped forward and hugged Kara, cutting her off from her ramblings again. Kara returned the hug easily, and Lena sighed into the contact. This is the best hug I’ve ever had… and man, she really does smell like chocolate and sunshine.

They both continued walking out by the lake, laughing and talking about everything they could. By the time the sun was setting, they both decided to head back to their common rooms. Before they said goodnight, Kara swept her up into another hug and lifted Lena up in the air a little before pulling back.

“You know, I haven’t gotten that many hugs in my life, but I think you are the best hugger ever,” Lena said.

“Wait, you haven’t gotten hugs?”

“The Luthor’s weren’t really huggers. Lex used to before he… well… it’s complicated.”

Kara hugged Lena again saying, “Well, that means I have a lot of hugs to make up for! I’m going to hug you all the time now, so watch out!”

Lena laughed, “I think I would be okay with that.”

Kara pulled back, “Well, goodnight Lena. I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast!”

“Goodnight, Kara,” Lena said, turning to head to the dungeons.

“I’ll have a hug primed and ready for you!” Kara shouted, walking towards the Hufflepuff dorm as well.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh at that. In fact, she couldn’t stop smiling all the way back to the Slytherin common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! So, I know it's a little short, but I have been having some medical issues lately and that makes it really hard to write. But, more chapters are coming, and their relationship is going to evolve from here! Also, we still have to find out who hurt Lena!
> 
> Remember to kudos if you liked it, and please leave a comment! I love to hear form you guys!


	8. Breakfast

Kara woke up early the next day, sitting up quickly and disrupting the fluffy animal laying atop her chest.

“Oh! Sorry Streaky!” Kara said, scooping up the cat into her arms. The cat let out a low meow in response, but then started purring as Kara cuddled her.

“I’m just so excited for today! It’s my first official day as Lena’s friend!” Kara exclaimed, setting Streaky down on the bed as she got up to get dressed.

Kara tried to stay as quiet as she could so that she wouldn’t wake up her roommates as she got dressed and headed downstairs. Streaky slowly stretched and followed her to the common room.

There were a few people up and sitting in chairs around the common room, but Kara paid them no mind. She sat down on one of the couches and waited for Winn to get up so they could head down to breakfast.

Streaky just sat in her lap, purring as Kara petted her absentmindedly. Kara knew Winn might be a while, as he had waited up for her last night. Of course, she told him everything that had transpired. Kara was excited for him to meet Lena as well.

However, Kara was quickly running out of patience waiting for Winn to show up, so she looked down at the cat in her lap.

“Hey, Streaky,” Kara whispered, “Would you mind going and waking up Winn?”

The cat raised her head to look at Kara, before putting her head back down and going back to snoozing.

“Come on! I’ll make it worth your while! I’ll give you extra treats during breakfast!”

The cat looked up at her again, and this time Streaky slowly got up and jumped off her lap, heading to the stair leading to the boys dormitory.

Kara smiled, watching Streaky disappear. Not too long after, Winn showed up, carrying Streaky downstairs. His hair was a little messy and his eyes weren’t quite open all the way, but he was dressed and looked semi ready to go.

He spotted Kara and walked over to her, depositing Streaky into her arms. “You know, it’s not fair of you to wake me up this early when you were the reason I was up until one in the morning.”

Kara laughed, “I’m sorry, I’m just excited! And you were taking too long.”

“Right, like you haven’t ever been late to anything in your life,” Winn said, the sarcasm practically dripping from his words.

Kara stood up and smiled at him, cradling Streaky in her arms, “Okay, I get it. But, now that you're up, want to head to breakfast?”

Winn nodded, still too sleepy to do much else. They headed out into the hall and down the stairs to breakfast.

“Hey, Kara! Winn! Wait up!” A voice called, and Kara immediately recognized it.

“Oh, hey Mon-El!” Winn said, turning to face him.

Kara half turned towards him, giving him a slight wave. Mon-El smiled at Winn, then looked at Kara.

“Look, Kara. You were right. I said some things that… well… I acted badly. But, I’ve cleared my head now and want to ask you for your forgiveness. I know I probably don’t deserve it, but for what it’s worth, I am sorry.”

Kara sighed, looking at Mon-El, “Okay. I forgive you, but know that from now on you have to listen to what I think and not just do whatever you want and expect me to follow. I’m my own person.”

“I know, and I understand,” Mon-El said, smiling at Kara.

Kara turned and continued walking to the Great Hall. Once they arrived, Kara looked over the Hall, spotting Lena sitting in her usual spot at the end of the Slytherin table.

“Hey, why don’t you guys go and sit down. I’ll be right over.”

“Go on, Kara. Have fun!” Winn said, ushering a confused looking Mon-EL over to the Hufflepuff table.

Kara walked over to Lena, she was reading a book while nibbling on a biscuit. Kara wanted to just run up to her and envelope her in a hug, but she wasn’t sure if that would be well received. So instead, she walked up to Lena and tapped her shoulder.

“Good morning, Lena!” Kara said.

Lena turned around, a small smile tugging at her lips, “Good morning, Kara.”

“I believe I owe you another hug?” Kara asked, holding her arms out towards Lena.

Lena giggled slightly, getting up from her seat to hug Kara. Kara sighed into the hug, tightening her arms around Lena.

“Um… Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“People are staring.”

“So?”

“So, maybe we should stop hugging.”

“Don’t want to.”

Kara could feel Lena sigh and pulled back slightly to face her. Lena had a slight blush on her cheeks,  _ Probably from everyone staring at us.  _ Kara looked around and Lena was right. About half the Hall was looking towards them in shock.

Kara turned back to Lena, pouting at her as best she could, “But I have so many hugs to make up for…”

“Don’t pout at me,” Lena said, trying to sound annoyed but she was unable to stop her lips from turning upwards.

“But Leeeeeeenaaaaaa!” Kara pleaded.

Lena stepped away from Kara, sitting back down and picking up her book again before saying, “Nope. I need to finish my breakfast.”

“Wait, are you only going to eat a biscuit?”

“Yes.”

“WHAT! That’s not enough food!” Kara said, moving towards Lena.

“Well, it is for me,” Lena replied.

“No, I cannot let this stand. Come with me,” Kara said, offering her hand to Lena.

“Come with you where?” Lena inquired.

“Come with me to the hufflepuff table! There are these amazing pastries that we always sit by in the morning! I talk with the house elves in the kitchen a lot because their food is just amazing, and they asked me what my favorites were and then they made sure to put those near me! They are really nice, you should come with me to meet them! But first, you have to come sit with me.”

“I don’t know Kara, won’t the other people be upset with my presence?”

“I’m sure it will be fine, and even if it isn’t who cares what they think? I want you to come sit next to me. If they don’t like it they can move.”

Kara could see Lena thinking it over, before she grabbed her bag and her book and stood up, “I promised I would try this friendship, so… Let’s go.”

“Lena,” Kara said, “I want you to make this choice because you want to come sit with me, not because you feel obligated because of anything we said last night. If it’s too much to come sit with me in front of everyone I don’t want to force you. I know that Winn, one of my good friends, was really excited to meet you. But we can just sit here if you want.”

Kara watched as Lena’s face shifted into a small smile, “I’ll admit that I am not entirely comfortable with the idea of everyone staring. However, the fact that you care so much makes me believe that a friendship with you is worth it.”

Kara smiled, “So, do you want to come have breakfast with me?”

“Yes. I would really like that.”

Kara bent down in a extravagant bow, extending her hand towards Lena again and saying, “Then may I escort you to your seat m’lady?”

Lena laughed at that, and Kara thought that it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

“You may,” Lena said, taking Kara’s hand and following her to the Hufflepuff table.

Kara led them over to where Winn and Mon-El were sitting, and ushered Lena to sit between her and Winn.

“Lena, this is Winn, he has been my best friend since first year. And that’s Mon-El, he is a beater on the quidditch team. Guys, this is Lena!”

“Hi, Lena! I have heard so much about you,” Winn said.

“Winn!” Kara exclaimed, a blush taking over her cheeks making Winn laugh.

“Well, it’s true! It is really great to finally meet you, Lena,” Winn said, outstretching his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Winn,” Lena said, shaking his hand.

“It’s also nice to meet you too Mon-El,” Lena said, extending her hand to him as well.

That was when Kara first noticed Mon-El’s expression, he was glaring at Lena. Something in Kara bubbled up to the surface, telling her that she needed to protect Lena from him. Kara watched as Mon-El looked at Lena’s hand, then right at Kara.

Kara glared right at him, daring him to say something. He looked from Kara to Lena’s hand, and then slowly took it. 

“Hi, Lena,” Mon-El said. He then turned back to his food and dug in.

Lena looked back at Kara, and asked, “Is everything okay?”

“Of course!” Kara said, though her voice was noticeably higher than normal.

“Kara, I knew coming into this that not everyone was going to be hoping on the welcome wagon. I’ve dealt with stuff like this before, I’m used to it.”

“But that’s exactly the problem! You shouldn’t have to be used to it! I’m sorry, Lena. Mon-El may seem bad, but he really is a good guy deep down.”

Lena nods, “I’ll take your word for it. Now, you were saying something about pastries?”

“Oh, yeah! Here!” Kara says, grabbing a bunch of pastries that were piled high in front of them and loading her and Lena’s plate with them.

Lean giggles at Kara, “How are you going to eat all of that?”

“Oh, don’t worry. She can eat more than you think. I’ve seen her eat so much that the plates in front of us run out of food,” Winn says.

“That was one time Winn! And it was after I had been stuck in the hospital wing after a quidditch match and had eaten nothing for two days!” Kara exclaimed.

“You did eat! But you know that when you were healing a lot of food would be too much of a burden on your metabolism. At least, that’s what your mom said,” Winn responded.

Kara huffed and started eating her food instead of responding. Lena laughed at her and WInn joined in. It was then that Streaky decided to make her appearance by leaping up into Kara lap, meowing loudly at her.

“And who is this?” Lena asked.

“Oh, this is my cat Streaky! She is a little wary of strangers so don’t be upset if she-” Kara’s words suddenly stopped as Streaky moved from Kara’s lap to Lena’s. Lena smiled and scooped up Streaky in her arms and Kara was ready to jump in when Streaky hissed at her, but the hiss never came.

Instead a deep purring erupted from Streaky’s chest and Lena cuddled her to her chest and pet her under the chin. “Well you are just a sweetheart aren’t you?” Lena asked the cat.

Kara’s mouth dropped open in shock, and when Lena looked up at her she asked, “What?”

“She is never that cuddly with strangers!” Kara says.

“Yeah, it took her like three weeks to stop hissing at me!” Winn says, “And she still won't even go near Mon-El.”

“Really?” Lena asks.

“I guess she’s just a really good judge of character,” Kara says, smiling at Lena who is still petting Streaky softly.

“Wow, tell me how you really feel Kara,” Winn says.

“I don’t mean that you-I mean… you are amazing Winn, you know what I think-I mean, Streaky just-I”

Lena and Winn start laughing again, and while Kara huffs at first, she soon joins in. The three of them having a great time over breakfast.

“Wait, where is Mon-El?” Winn asks.


	9. First Quidditch Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara convinces Lena to go to her first ever quidditch game! Lena is excited, and can't wait to see how Kara does. What could go wrong?

Lena thought it was somehow poetic, how just a few days ago she had been upset at Kara from sitting next to her in potions, and now they were walking to class together as friends. Streaky was still in Lena’s arms, content to be carried like a baby through the halls.

“Anyways, I’m really excited for this week's quidditch game! It’s against Slytherin house, and no offense Lena, but we are gonna kick their ass!” Kara said.

“Actually, I don’t really mind. I don't really follow quidditch. I don’t think I have ever even seen a game before,” Lena replied.

Kara stopped in her tracks, “What! You’ve never seen a game!”

Lena pondered the question, thinking back to her previous years. “Hmm… I don’t think so. I just spent most of my time in the library, sports were never really my thing.”

“Well, you have to come to this one! I mean, how else are you going to see me play?”

Lena felt herself smiling again.  _ This is probably the most I’ve smiled in all my life, and it’s only been like two days.  _ “Well, if I do come, why wouldn’t I root for my own house? I am a Slytherin after all.”

“Leeeeeenaaaaa,” Kara whined.

“I guess you’ll just have to give me a reason to root for you,” Lena said, smirking at Kara.

Kara looked at her and immediately blushed and looked down, “Um… I…”

Lena realized what her words sounded like, and felt her own blush rise up.  _ Oh crap! Why did I say that? What is wrong with me? _

Kara cleared her throat, looking over at Lena. “How about I give you another hug?”

“I hug? Wouldn’t you give me one anyway?”

“Yeah, but… this would be a special hug! A special please come to my next quidditch game hug!”

Lena laughed again, they were nearing the door to potions class. “I’ll think about it. In the meantime, would you like to sit next to me again?”

Kara smiled at her, and Lena felt her heart stutter, “I would love that, Lena.”

They smiled and headed into class, and Kara seemed to make it her mission to get Lena to laugh and smile as much as possible during the class, which made it exceedingly hard for Lena to focus.

Lena tried to keep her gaze up on the board, and Lena swore she saw Ms. Grant slightly smiling in her direction but it had happened so fast that Lena couldn’t be sure. Soon enough, they were sent off to create their potions.

Kara, ever the gentleman, grabbed Lena’s ingredients as well as her own and insisted on carrying them all back to the table.

“Kara, it’s too much. You are going to drop it all!” Lena warned.

“They aren’t that heavy! You’re forgetting that I am the star keeper on the quidditch team, I’ve got muscles for days!” Kara said, laughing and causing some bottles to shake.

Lena felt herself immediately blush, attention going to Kara’s arms where her biceps were visible underneath her sweater.  _ You could say that again,  _ Lena thought.

Once Kara had managed to plop everything down on the table they set to work, but Lena’s mind was not fully on task. Thoughts of what Kara’s muscles might look like without the sweater plagued her mind.

_ Stop thinking about her arms. Stop thinking about her arms. Stop thinking about her arms. Stop thinking- _

“Earth to Lena!” Kara said, bring Lena back to the surface.

“Yes?”

“I think you need to add the next ingredient.”

Lena looked back at her cauldron, seeing it was starting to turn green, which meant it was likely to explode if the wormroot wasn’t added quickly.

“Shit,” Lena muttered, rushing to add the ingredient and stir her cauldron.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kara asked, looking at Lena with such an innocent smile that Lena felt guilty about her not so innocent thoughts.

“Uh… nothing. I just decided to come to the quidditch game,” Lena said.

“YAY!” Kara shouted.

“Do you have something you would like to share with the class, Ms. Danvers?” Ms. Grant said as she sat at her desk.

Everyone stopped and looked at Kara, who shrunk a little under everyone's gaze. Kara then turned to Lena, whispering, “Should I tell them?”

“What?” Lena whispered back.

“Look, I know that this friendship is new, but I think I should let everyone know that we are in fact friends now. I’m sure they all suspect already, but we could just confirm it so we can move on with our lives-”

“I’m waiting, Ms. Danvers,” Ms. Grant continued.

Kara looked back at Lena, who was trying to decide what to do.  _ On the one hand, telling everyone might bring a lot of heat down on Kara, and I don’t want that. On the other hand, she did say she didn’t care about what other people think, and it would be nice for everyone to maybe stop staring. _

Kara looked a little disappointed at Lena’s lack of an answer, and turned back to Ms. Grant as if to say something. That little look was what did it for Lena,  _ I would rather everyone yell at me forever than see that look on her face. _

Lena grabbed Kara’s arm, turning to face Ms. Grant herself, “I had just told her that I would go to the quidditch game this week to cheer her on.”

Lena looked back at Kara, seeing her face light up in a smile so bright it was like the sun.

“Well, try to keep your personal conversations to before and after class. People are trying to get work done.”

“Yes professor,” both Kara and Lena said in unison.

A few of the students in the class sent some odd looks towards Lena, but all she could focus on was the blinding smile that seemed to be plastered on Kara’s face.

After class, Kara insisted on walking Lena to her next class. Lena then discovered that trying to say no to Kara’s puppy dog face was impossible. 

Once they reached her class, Kara swept her up in another hug. Lena felt herself melt into it, _ her hugs are the best. _

“I’ll see you later?” Kara asked, pulling back from the hug.

“Of course,” Lena replied, turning to head into her next class.

\-----Fast Forward: The quidditch game-----

Lena walked to the pitch with Kara and Winn. Mon-El was supposed to walk with them, but he had been distant whenever Lena was around. Lena felt bad for driving a wedge between Kara and her friend, but Kara had told her many times not to worry about it.

“So, you can sit with Winn if you want in the Hufflepuff section. That way it won't seem weird when you cheer for me,” Kara explained, smiling at Lena.

“Is that allowed?” Lena asks.

“Why not? I mean, everyone knows we are friends now so I don’t think it would be that weird.”

“Yeah, just you and Lena are friends. I don’t happen to exist in this friend group,” Winn cuts in.

“That’s not what I meant, Winn,” Kara said.

Lena smiled, “What she meant was that everyone knows WE are friends Winn.”

Winn smiled back at her, “Thank you for clarifying my dearest friend, Lena.”

“Of course, the most special person in my life, Winn.”

Kara huffed, “I don’t like that you guys keep ganging up on me.”

“What do you mean, Kara?” Winn asked.

“Yeah, I thought you would be used to being the third wheel by now?” Lena said.

Kara turned to her with her signature pout, “That’s not funny, Lena.”

Lena felt something in her chest tug at Kara’s expression, “It’s a little funny…”

Winn burst out laughing, patting Lena on the shoulder, “You get me, Lena Luthor.”

Lena giggled as well, turning to Kara who she could see was fighting her own smile.

“Okay, Kara. I do actually have a question,” Lena said.

Kara perked up at that, “Yeah?”

“So, if I’m supposed to be cheering for you, shouldn’t I be wearing hufflepuff colors?”

Kara gasped, “Oh my gosh! You are right! Here, take my scarf,” Kara said, handing her scarf over to Lena.

“Won’t you get cold?” Lena asked.

“No, I run warm anyways.”

Lena took the scarf, wrapping it around her neck.  _ It smells like her… _ Lena thought. They continued to walk towards the pitch, Kara leaving them to go get ready.

Winn walked with Lena to their seats, and surprisingly nobody seemed shocked that Lena was there. They sat down, and Lena wrapped the scarf Kara gave her tightly around her neck, almost as if she was trying to absorb it’s warmth into her body.

“You know, it feels kind of weird,” Lena said.

“What?” Winn asked.

“This whole… having friends thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I had put up so many walls for so long and in the span of just a couple weeks Kara has not only gotten past them, but completely torn them down.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“No… Yes? I just… for so long those walls were the only things keeping me safe and sane here and now, what do I have to keep myself from getting hurt again?”

“You have us. That’s what friends are for, to help you enjoy the good times and get you through the hard times too. I can’t promise you that you won’t feel pain again, but we will be right there to get you through it.”

Lena smiled at him, feeling her eyes get a little misty. “Thank you, Winn.”

“Of course,” Winn said.

“Hey, Winn!”

They both turned to see Alex approaching them both along with another girl.

“Hey, Alex! Oh, and hi Kelly!” Winn said, greeting them.

Lena couldn’t help but straighten up at the sight of Alex, remembering the talk she had given her not too long ago. “Hello, Alex.”

“Hey, Lena. Lena, this is my girlfriend, Kelly. Kelly, this is Lena Luthor.”

Lena looks to Kelly, who kindly smiles at her, “Hi Lena, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Lena smiles slightly back at her, and Alex sits next to Lena. “Nice scarf,” Alex comments.

Lena looks down at it self-consciously, “Yeah. I thought I should wear the proper colors to cheer Kara on.”

“That was really nice of you, and I’m sure getting to wear her scarf is just a bonus.”

Lena can’t help but feel the blush rise in her cheeks, but before she can respond suddenly a ton of people start cheering around her. Lena looks out to see the Hufflepuff team flying out onto the field, and she spots Kara almost immediately because of her golden hair.

Kara is dressed in her Hufflepuff uniform, flying with such ease that it almost seemed like she didn’t need a broom. Lena just watched as she flew around the pitch with her team, as she passed the stands Lena yelled, “Go Kara!”

Kara turned as if she could hear Lena and sent her a giant smile. Lena watched as she flew off to take her place in front of the three goal posts. The games started and Lena was totally lost in most of what was going on, but it didn’t really matter because she was just watching Kara.

Kara looked more focused than Lena had ever seen, she was shouting out things to her teammates and she blocked every ball that came at her. Lena was enraptured, she had never seen someone move with such confidence. Kara may be a clutz on the ground, but in the air she was flawless.

Winn leaned over to her, trying to keep her updated about what was happening over the cheers surrounding them. It was nice of him, but Lena couldn’t really hear him. However, Kara was doing an amazing job. Not one goal was scored on her, she moved with speed and grace, lunging to stop the throws from entering the goal posts.

Suddenly, the crowd around her erupted into cheers, and Kara saw another Hufflepuff player waving their arm in the air. The commentator over the loud speaker shouted, “Nia has done it! The Hufflepuff rookie has caught the snitch! Hufflepuff wins!”

Lena stood up and cheered and the teammates surrounded the player named Nia, and they took off to take a lap around the field. Lena couldn’t take her eyes off Kara, who was smiling and laughing while she flew around the pitch.

Lena couldn’t wipe away the smile on her face, Winn and Alex were both sheering for Kara as the team celebrated. Lena didn’t think she had ever felt this happy, and that’s when she felt it. A small prickling sensation on the back of her mind, and her whole body went cold.

  
Then Lena heard it, his voice slithering into her head,  _ Hello Lena. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay..... I'M SORRY AGAIN!!!! I know it has been a while but I just have been swamped with school being online and this quarantine and I just haven't been motivated to do stuff. BUT I'm trying to find things that I like doing and writing this is one of them! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and know that another is coming to you soon!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment! Your comments give me life!


	10. He's Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... I know I have been gone a while. Things have been a little crazy. But I am getting back into the swing of things here with this story. I am taking it in a little bit of a different direction than I intended at the beginning, but I promise Supercorp will rise in this fic. Sorry to have left yall hanging!

Kara had never felt more alive! This was probably the best game she had ever played in! She blocked every goal that the Slytherin chasers attempted, and that may or may not be because a certain raven haired girl sat in the stands watching.

Suddenly she heard the whistle and immediately she looked for Nia, their new seeker. She saw her, holding up her hand triumphantly and smiling. Kara felt her chest swell with pride.

“Way to go, Nia!” Kara yelled, flying over to her and giving her a big hug. The other teammates surrounded them, all of them congratulating Nia and each other for a great game. As the team flew around the field in a victory lap, Kara looked down and saw Lena cheering for her alongside Winn and Alex.

Kara felt a warmth spread through her, and she couldn’t stop smiling as they landed and headed for the changing rooms.

“Way to go Nia!” Kara exclaimed, wrapping the younger girl up in a hug.

“Thanks, Kara! But you can’t give me all the credit! You did an amazing job, they didn’t score one goal.”

“I guess,” Kara said as they entered the changing room and she moved to the showers to wash up.

Once Kara was dressed, she excited the changing room and saw her teammates gathered for the post game talk. Mon-El came over to Kara, and patted her shoulder.

“You did good today, Kara,” he said.

“Thanks Mon-El, it feels like I haven’t seen you lately.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I just had to wrap my head around some stuff.”

“What stuff?”

“It doesn’t matter now, everything is all good,” Mon-El said, smiling at Kara.

“Okay, if you say so!”

The pair joined the rest of the team for the post-game breakdown. After that, they walked out onto the grounds to find their friends.

\-----Lena’s POV-----

Lena walked away from the pitch in a daze, trying hard to put her walls back up and block him out of her thoughts.  _ He’s back. I can’t believe he’s back! I have to warn the Headmaster! _

Around her, Winn, Alex, and Kelly talk about the game and how amazing it was, not noticing Lena breaking away from them to head up to the castle.

_ I have to talk with headmaster J'onzz immediately, and try to figure out how Lex is reaching me,  _ Lena thought as she broke out into a run towards the school. She got into the front hall when she felt him again, Lex’s presence probing at her mind and looking for a way in.

_ Why won’t you let me in dear sister? Aren’t you glad I can finally talk to you again? Didn’t you miss me? _

Lena shook her head, trying to hold back the panic rising in her. She saw a door and went through it, finding an empty classroom just before her vision was swallowed by darkness.

Before her she saw her brother appear, wearing his dark robes and looking just as he did before he was sent to Azkaban.

“Lena, why were you trying to run from me?” Lex asks.

“I… I was with people. I had to get away from them so that they wouldn’t alert the Headmaster,” Lena said, trying to get her heart to calm down.

“The headmaster, oh I see. They sent you to that dump didn’t they? I am so sorry dear sister,” Lex said, walking towards Lena. “Look at you, having to run around with the mudbloods and traitors who put me in Azkaban.”

Lex now stood right in front of Lena, his hand reaching out to her. Lena tensed, but was able to keep her face from changing and his hand grabbed Kara’s scarf that was placed around her neck.

“What is this?” Lex asked, a dark look crossing his eyes.

“Um… I was just at a Quidditch match and I was rooting for them,” Lena said, trying to calm her heartbeat.

“Who were they playing against?”

“Uh,” Lena said, “G-Gryffindor.”

“I see, well, though I do not approve of you wearing their colors, I will always approve of you rooting against that terrible house.”

Lena let out a breath she had been holding. Lex pulled the scarf to the side and grabbed her Slytherin tie.

“At least you are following our families footsteps here. Slytherin is the house of our family, and of all purebloods. However, you won’t have to be here much longer, that I promise you. I will come for you, Lena. I will save you and bring you home.”

“No!” Lena said, before she could stop herself. Lex’s face morphed suddenly, and the almost gentle expression he had before melted into something twisted. His hand clutched at her tie tightly and used it to pull Lena up to him.

“No? Did you just say no to me, Lena?”

“I-I didn’t-”

“YOU NEVER SAY NO TO ME!” Lex screamed in her face. Lena felt tears start to fall down her cheeks.

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“You forget your place, Lena. I am the Dark Lord, I am the only true child of the Luthors. You were born as a mistake, but did I throw you out? Did I not love you as if you were my true sister? I gave you everything, and when I finally come back to save you you tell me no?”

“Lex, I promise I didn’t mean it that way,” Lena said, voice small and broken as tears streamed down her face. Lex didn’t move, but looked at her like he was waiting for more.

Lena took a shaky breath, and said the first thing that came to her mind, “I need to stay here for you.”

“What?”

“As you said, this place is full of traitors to you. Even once you get out of Azkaban you won’t know what they are planning or what they know about you. I can be someone on the inside for you,” Lena explained, “I am not a child anymore. I can help you, I-I want to help you.”

Lex stared deep into Lena’s eyes, almost as if he was searching for something, but eventually he lowered Lena back to the ground.

“My dear sister, how you have grown. You are right, you may be of use to me here. However, you will have to do something for me in order to prove that you are ready for such a task.”

Lena nodded, too shaken to answer.

“I need you to get close to someone for me, someone that I will need to use in order to bring Clarke and his followers down.”

“Who?” Lena asked, though she already feared the answer.

“Kara Danvers,” Lex replied.

\----Kara’s POV----

Kara and Mon-El were out looking for their friends on the grounds, when Kara heard Alex shout her name. Kara moved towards her, seeing Kelly and Winn, but she didn’t see Lena.

_ Maybe she needed to use the bathroom _ , Kara thought, as she was pulled into a hug by her sister.

After talking about the game for a few minutes, Kara started to worry.

“Hey, Winn, where did Lena go?” Kara asked.

“I don’t know, one minute she was next to me, and the next she was gone. I thought she went looking for you?”

_ That’s weird…  _ Kara thought, starting to get a little worried about Lena.

“You know this kind of thing isn’t really her thing. Maybe she needed pace?” Kelly said.

“Maybe,” Kara replied.

“Why don’t we all go to dinner? I’m sure she will be there!” Alex added.

Kara smiled, “Yeah! I’m sure you are right.”

The group headed up to the Great Hall, food taking over all thought for the moment.

\-----Lena’s POV-----

Lena walked out of her meeting with the headmaster feeling weaker than she had in years. Her head was aching and all she wanted was to curl up in a ball and disappear. She knew that tonight she would probably have nightmares again, but the worst part was what headmaster J'onzz had said.

_ “You are sure you saw him?” _

_ “Yes! Yes, he is back!” _

_ “And he told you to get close to Kara in order for him to use her against Clarke?” _

_ “Yes! You have to tell her, and you have to make it impossible for me to be near her!” _

_ “No.” _

_ “No? NO?! What do you mean, no?” _

_ “We cannot tell Kara. If she knows your life will be in danger, and we will lose you as an inside contact.” _

_ “I’m already in danger! But Lex would never kill me, hurt me yes, but not kill me. He will kill Kara, and you can’t let that happen.” _

_ “It is too early to make these calls. I order you to continue to grow close to Kara, and do not tell her about Lex. Am I understood?” _

_ “No! You are not understood!” _

_ “Lena, I am asking you to trust me as I trust you. Do you know how hard it is to know that you will not one day betray us? I need you to be able to follow my instructions.” _

_ Lena sighed, “Okay, but as soon as I feel that Kara is in danger I am going to do whatever I can to protect her. Even if that means disobeying you.” _

_ “Understood.” _

Lena slowly walked back to her dormitory, feeling the weight of everything that happened dragging her down. The day had started so well, and now… well… now everything had changed.

Lena touched Kara’s scarf around her neck, and quickly realized how in just a short amount of time how much she cared for Kara. Lena felt tears come to her eyes as she clutched the scarf close and whispered, “I won’t let him anywhere near you, Kara. I will keep you safe, I promise.”


	11. Walks in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... y'all are just gonna have to get used to me dropping the ball on every chapter being updated. Life is just... yeah. Anyways, this chapter should hopefully put you guys in a better mood today. Please enjoy!

Lena felt terrible. She had gotten no sleep, because every time she closed her eyes she saw her brother. Her head was still pounding as she got dressed and went to breakfast, hoping to be able to get through the day without anything else drastic happening.

She got to the Great Hall, but as soon as she stepped through the door she heard Kara yell, “Lena!”

Kara was then running at Lena, and scooped her up in a big hug as soon as she got to her. Despite her best efforts, Lena melted into the hug, grasping Kara tightly back.

“Hey,” Lena said.

“Where were you yesterday? I was worried,” Kara said, still holding Lena tightly.

“I had to go talk to Headmaster J'onzz,”

“Are you okay?”

_ Of course her first thought is that I needed help, not that I was in trouble,  _ Lena thinks. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just had to talk to him about those people who jumped me in the hallway a few weeks ago.”

“Did they find who did it?”

“No, but he thinks he might be getting somewhere.”

“Well that’s great news! Why do you look so tired and sad then?”

“Uh… I just didn’t sleep well. Nightmares.”

“I bet talking about the attack brought them on. Why don’t we get you some breakfast and then you can talk about it. I mean, only if you want to, I don’t want you to do anything you are uncomfortable with. I just want you to know I’m here for you and-”

“Some food would be great, Kara,” Lena said, cutting off Kara rambling.

“Yes! Food! Right this way milady,” Kara said, holding out her arm for Lena.

Lena couldn’t help the blush or the giggle that rose in her. She took Kara’s arm and said, “Lead the way, Supergirl.”

Kara smiled at her, and Lena felt her heart skip a beat as they walked to the Hufflepuff table to eat some breakfast.

The whole gang was there, and they all said hello to her as she sat down between Kara and Winn. 

“So she lives,” Alex said, “Kara was losing her mind yesterday when she couldn’t find you at dinner.”

Lena looked at Kara, seeing a bright blush on her cheeks, “What, I was worried,” Kara replied.

“I think it’s cute,” Lena said, then she felt her own blush cover her cheeks.  _ Did I just say that out loud? _

Alex chuckled, “Oh, just get a room you two.”

“Hey!” Kara said.

“Alex, leave them be,” Kelly said.

“Anyways,” Lena said, “I had to go talk to the Headmaster about the attack.”

“Right,” Kara added, “and apparently they are getting close to figuring out who it was.”

“Really?” asked Mon-El, who had been silent this whole time.

“Yeah, isn’t it great! They are gonna get what’s coming to them.”

Mon-El nodded, and the group conversation moved on to happier topics. Lena couldn’t keep her thought’s from drifting to her brother.

_ What is his plan? There is no way he can get out of Azkaban right? What will he want with Kara when he gets out? Will hurt her or kill her to bait Clarke? How am I going to be able to stop him? _

“Lena?”

Lena snaps out of her thoughts and sees Kara’s face in front of her, “Oh, sorry. What was that?”

Kara whispered, “You are cutting off circulation to my fingers.”

Lena looked down and did see that she had a white knuckle grip on Kara’s hand. Lena dropped the hand like it was on fire.

“Sorry,” Lena replied.

Kara shook out her hand, “It’s okay. I actually didn’t mind it until you started trying to suffocate my hand.”

“Sorry.”

The pair went back to eating their breakfast and making small talk with the group, but their cheeks remained slightly tinted red with a blush.

\-----Kara’s POV-----

Kara took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The door opened, and Kelly appeared.

“Kara? What are you doing in Ravenclaw Tower?”

“Alex helped me get in, I just really need to talk to you.”

“Okay, let’s go find someplace private.”

Kelly led Kara out of the tower and down to a secluded window. She gestured for Kara to sit, and Kelly sat down beside her.

“So, what did you need to talk about?”

“I just… I need some advice.”

“About?”

“Well, it’s about… Lena,” Kara said quietly a blush forming on her face.

“I see. You like her don’t you?”

“What? No! I mean, maybe… who told you?”

“Kara, you are so obvious about your feelings. That’s not a bad thing! It just means that everyone who knows you knows that you have fallen hard for her.”

“What do I do?”

“You tell her, and maybe ask her on a date. The school is heading up to hogsmeade, maybe ask her to go with you.”

“But what if she says no? What if she doesn’t want to talk to me ever again!”

“Kara, that won't happen.”

“How can you know!”

“I just know, okay? Trust me.”

Kara sighs, and nods slowly in answer.

“Did you want any help with how to ask her?”

“Yes please,” Kara says.

\-----Lena’s POV-----

Lena was called to see the headmaster again, and the news he had did not put her at ease. He had checked with Azkaban and apparently Lex had in fact broken out of Azkaban. Nobody was sure how, but when they had checked in on his cell he wasn’t there.

Lena was terrified, soon the daily prophet would report on it and life at Hogwarts would get much worse. Kara might not want to be her friend anymore. Lena was scared of the pain she felt at the idea of her life now without Kara.

Or worse, Lex would show up and figure out that Lena had been lying, and kill Kara in front of her. That was what her nightmares depicted each night, and Lena was scared to even attempt sleep for that reason.

To put it plainly, Lena was scared, tired, and paranoid. Not a good combination for being around people everyday. So Lena started to grow distant. At meals, she would usually still sit with Kara, and Kara made her feel so much better, but after that joy would come a stab of pain.

_ You are putting her in danger, Lena. Lex wants you near her, and that can’t be a good thing. You need to end this, or would you rather have her dead? _

Lena didn’t know what to do, but she knew that she had to make a decision. And now with Lex officially free, she had to make that decision fast.

\-----Time skip: After dinner-----

Lena got up from the table before anyone else as usual, and said her goodbyes before heading off to Slytherin common room. However, just as she was walking towards the stairs she heard her favorite blonde dilemma call out her name.

“HEY, LENA! WAIT UP!” Kara yelled, while she ran to catch up with Lena.

Lena stopped, turning towards Kara as she approached, “Yes?”

Kara stopped in front of her, her face red which Lena assumed was from the run to get to her. Kara cleared her throat and looked down while saying, “Hey, so um… I just wanted to ask you something.”

Lena’s heart stuttered in her chest from a mix of fear and uncertainty, “Uh, okay?”

“But um… before I ask  _ that _ thing, um… do you want to take a walk around the grounds?”

“Oh, uh… I don’t know if that’s such a good idea right now.”

Kara looks up at Lena, and Lena can see the heartbreak in her eyes. “Oh, yeah. You’re totally right, and I actually forgot that I have something else I have to do so I’ll just-”

“No, no. I’m sorry, I just… I would really like to go on a walk with you.”

“No, I don’t want you to feel obligated or anything. I know you have been dealing with a lot lately.”

“Well, I can’t think of a more perfect way to take a break from all that then taking a walk with you, Kara.”

A smile slowly grows on Kara’s face and she holds out her hand for Lena to take. Lena takes it, and allows herself how to be led out onto the grounds.

They walk in silence for a while, just taking in the scenery. Lena can’t help but feel better with Kara out here with her. Now it seems like all her problems are a little farther away. Even though Kara doesn’t even know everything that is going on, she knew what Lena needed.

While they walk though, Kara seems to get more and more restless. There is nervous energy that is coming off her in waves.

“Kara,” Lena says, stopping to look at her friend who looks so stunning in the moonlight, “What did you want to ask me?”

Kara sighs, “Um… well you know how we are all gonna head to Hogsmeade this weekend?”

“Yeah,” Lena replies.

“Well, I… you are just… and I was wondering if…” Kara whispers, looking deep into Lena’s eyes.

“What? Kara, you aren’t making any-”

Lena is cut off when Kara suddenly moves forward and kisses her. It is quick and sloppy, Kara pulling back almost immediately, but the warmth and feel of Kara’s lips becomes permanently burned into Lena’s brain.

Kara is standing so close to her, her eyes are closed, and she takes a deep breath before quietly whispering, “I like you, and I want you to go to Hogsmeade with me. As my date.”

Lena’s heart stops, and everything leaves her brain. Kara slowly opens her eyes, and green meets blue in an electric, heated stare.

Before Lena can think of any consequences, her brain answers, “I would like that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a kudos if you liked it! You can leave a comment too, because I really enjoy reading what you guys think! :)))))))))


	12. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! Sorry for the wait, but really 2020 got to me guys. But even though 2021 is looking to be hard as well, I'm gonna try to at least keep up with this more. Enjoy this chapter though!

When Lena got back to her dorm, everything hit her like a freight train.  _ Kara KISSED ME! Oh my god, what am I going to do? This is bad, I mean it was amazing but I am just putting her in danger. Why did I say yes! Curse her stupid perfect soft lips that I could spend hours kissing! _

Lena sighed, flopping down onto her bed.  _ And now I am going on a date with her. This is a mess. _

Even though she felt upset about how things had gone, she couldn’t help the giddy feeling of knowing that Kara likes her too. Lena knew it was wrong and dangerous, but really Lex was probably a ways away from executing any plans and so was it really so bad to explore these new feelings with Kara?

Eventually Lena was able to fall asleep, and for the first time in a while her dreams and not filled with her brother, but instead of golden hair and soft lips.

She woke up feeling refreshed, and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, she felt a little nervous about seeing Kara, but was mainly happy to finally have her brother out of her mind.

However, as soon as she walked in the great hall everyone fell silent and stared at her. She saw many students holding up the daily prophet, and her brother’s screaming face was all over it. Lena felt fear strike through her,  _ Everyone knows… and now Kara…  _ Lena searches for Kara, but doesn’t see her. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she ran out of the Great Hall.

\----Kara’s POV----

Kara was floating on air on her way back to the dorm that night. She couldn’t stop smiling.  _ I can’t believe I kissed Lena! And she kissed me back! God, she is just… so amazing, I can’t believe she said yes.  _

Kara fell into bed, but just couldn’t sleep. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Lena, her soft lips and how it felt to hold her in her arms. Kara’s heart like it wanted to leap out of her chest with joy, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Kara woke up late, as usual, and was spending a long amount of time in the mirror trying to decide what to wear.  _ Should I wear the uniform neat and tidy, or do I go for the hot disheveled look? What knot should I tie my tie in? Half-windsor? Full-windsor? Imperial? _

Finally, after making the decision to look presentable, but not like she was trying too hard, Kara made her way out of the dorm and to the Great Hall for breakfast and to see Lena. As soon as she entered the Great Hall though, she knew something was up.

Alex beckoned her over and Kara moved towards her, wanting to tell Alex everything that happened, and also figure out what was going on. Before Kara could even say high, Alex was shoving the morning paper in her face.

“Kara, he’s back,” Alex said.

Kara looked down and saw the headline and it made her heart drop.  _ Dark Lord Lex Luthor has escaped from Azkaban! _

Kara read it a few times, feeling a panic rise in her, “Alex, where is Lena?”

“What?”

“Where is Lena? Have you seen her?”

“Yeah, she came in earlier but ran out as soon as she saw the paper. Probably for the best, I don’t think everyone here was going to give her a nice warm welcome.”

“I need to go find her, I mean, she shouldn’t be alone right now with this. What if he is coming after her?”

“Coming after her? Kara, you should be more worried that he is coming after us. I mean, Clarke is your cousin! And you know what Lex did to him during the war.”

“I know that, but she isn’t like him. He probably will come for her and when she tells him she doesn’t believe in what he is doing he might hurt her! I can’t let that happen, Alex.”

Kelly, who had been standing by Alex when Kara came over, took this opportunity to move into the conversation, cutting off Alex’s attempt to continue the argument.

“I am guessing this means something good happened last night?” Kelly asked Kara.

Kara felt the blush rise in her cheeks immediately, “Uh… yeah.”

“Wait, what happened? What is going on?” Alex asked.

“What did she say?”

“Well, uh… We went for a walk and then I kissed her and told her I really liked her and wanted her to be my date to Hogsmead.”

“And?” Kelly asked, sushing Alex once again.

“And she said yes,” Kara said, despite everything she couldn’t keep the smile from her face.

“Congratulations! I knew she liked you too!” Kelly exclaimed, pulling Kara into a hug.

“Oh great, you have the worst timing in the world Kara. Asking the sister of the Dark Lord out the day before he escapes,” Alex says, swiftly receiving an elbow to the ribs by her girlfriend. “Ow! Hey, I was mostly kidding. I am really happy for you Kara. From what I can tell Lena is the best Luthor there is.”

Kara rolls her eyes, but pulls Alex into a hug anyway.

“Just, take care of yourselves okay? Sooner or later he is going to come for all of us, and I doubt he will be thrilled that Lena is dating the cousin of his greatest enemy. When shit hits the fan, you need to know you two are going to be able to get through this.”

“I will.”

Kara moved forward, grabbed some food, and felt a fuzzy presence brush past her feet. Looking down she saw Streaky looking up at her.

“Hello there you! Where have you been the past couple days huh? Wandering around the grounds making tons of friends I bet.”

Streaky answered her with a long meow, and Kara smiled.

“Hey, do you want to help me find Lena? I know you like her, and you might know where she went.”

Streaky purred and rubbed herself on Kara’s legs. So, the pair left the Great Hall, Kara carrying as much food as she could.

After wandering around the school for a while, Streaky started taking the lead, meowing for Kara to follow.

“Wait, do you know where she is?”

Kara didn’t get a reply, but instead Streaky just started walking. Kara was quick to follow, and next thing she knew she was up in the astronomy tower. Streaky ran off towards one end of the room, and Kara heard a slight chuckle.

“Hey there Streaky,” Kara heard, knowing the voice she slowly walked forward.

Kara saw Lena curled up in one of the corners by a window, Streaky now in her lap. Kara froze, because even though Lena was clearly upset, she was still one of the most beautiful sights Kara had ever seen.

Lena, somehow feeling eyes on her, looked up and saw Kara.

“Oh… hi,” Lena said in a small voice.

“Hi,” Kara replied.

A silence fell over them, Lena looking down at Streaky in her lap. Kara felt somewhat helpless as to what to say.

“Uh… are you okay?” Kara finally said.

Lena chuckled, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“Well, I asked you first so…”

Lena sighed, “Why are you here Kara?”

“I wanted to make sure you are okay, I found out about your brother getting out and I wanted to check on you.”

“But why? Why did you start spending time with me? Why would someone like you ever like me? And why don’t you want to distance yourself now that my brother is out? Aren’t you scared of what he might do?”

“First of all, yes I am a little scared, but I know that whatever happens I want to be there to protect the people I care about. And I care about you. Like a lot. I thought that was pretty clear after last night.”

Lena continued to look down as she said, “But why Kara?”

“Why not?”

Lena finally looks up at Kara, “Why not? Maybe because I spent years being mean to you because I thought you were trying to make fun of me. Maybe because you are so out of my league. Maybe because you are so good and bright and I’m just not deserving of that. Maybe because my older brother is a psychopath who is trying to take over the wizarding world and kill your cousin.”

“Lena-”

“No! I don’t need your pity, or for you to feel so sorry for me that you feel obligated to give me the time of day.”

Kara reached forward and grabbed Lena’s hands, “Hey, stop it. I don’t pity you, that’s not why I’m here. You are one of the strongest people I know! I mean, you have gone through so much and are still one of the strongest people I know. You are beautiful, smart, and sure your life isn’t perfect but nobody’s life is. Especially not mine. All that matters is that I DO care about you, not out of pity, but because you are just so… so amazing that how could I not?”

Kara saw tears form in Lena’s eyes, and immediately Kara started freaking out. “Oh no! Did I say something wrong? Please don’t cry! I didn’t mean to make you cry!”

Lena started laughing, and the sound made Kara’s heart skip a beat.

“You didn’t do anything wrong Kara. In fact the opposite, but I do think we need to think about this thing between us. I mean if other people find out they will-”

“Who cares? I don’t care what people think!”

“I know you say that now, and before today people might have been upset. But now they are going to think that I corrupted you or something. They will actively antagonise you, just like what happened in my first year. I don’t want to pull you down with me.”

“I can handle it.”

Lena sighs, “Still, I would hate myself if I hurt you in any way.”

“So what are you suggesting?”

“We maybe shouldn’t tell anyone about… whatever this is.”

“Oh, um… okay.”

“Are you not okay with that?”

“No, no! I am, it's just… uh… I may have already told someone.”

“Who?”

“Um… Kelly.”

“Well that’s not terrible-”

“And Alex was also there and heard about us.”

“What?”

“But it’s just Kelly and Alex I swear and they won’t tell anyone-”

“Your sister knows about us?!”

“Yeah, I mean-”

“What did she say?”

“Well, she was a little shocked and warned me that this maybe wasn’t the time-”

“Oh no!”

“No, but it’s not bad! She did say she was happy for us!”

“Oh god your sister knows we kissed!” Lena exclaims, covering her face in her hands.

“Well, she was probably going to find out sooner or later anyway. I can’t lie to her.”

Kara slowly grabs onto Lena’s arms and pulls her hands away from her face, and she slightly smiles at the blush on Lena’s face.

“You are really cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Lena pulled one of her arms free and smacked Kara on the shoulder.

“Ouch! Hey! What was that for?!”

Lena doesn’t answer her back, just slightly smiles and smacks Kara again. Slowly the two start laughing as they trade small hits back and forth, Streaky meows and leaps away from them, as Kara grabs one of the pillows around them to fight back, and Lena does the same.

Slowly, Kara starts winning and Lena has to switch to defense, curling up and using her pillow as a shield. Kara grabs it and moves it away to hit Lena when she suddenly freezes, realizing that she is now overtop of Lena, who has her hands up expecting another hit.

They lock eyes, and Kara suddenly feels really hot, the feeling of their kiss last night still fresh on her mind. Her eyes dart to Lena’s lips as she sees her tongue come out to lick them.

Kara clears her throat and starts to move back so that Lena can get up, thinking that she overstepped, when suddenly Lena reaches out and grabs a hold of her tie. Lena pulls Kara down towards her and the next thing Kara knows Lena’s lips are on hers.

Kara melted into the kiss, her arms moving to hold her up so that she wasn’t crushing Lena. But feeling Lena under her was a new and wonderful feeling. The kiss got more and more heated as Lena let go of her tie and put her arms around Kara’s neck, hands moving into her hair.

Kara was very quickly becoming addicted to Lena’s lips, and when Lena bit down on her bottom lip Kara couldn’t stop the whimper that left her mouth. Kara could feel Lena’s smirk against her lips, and next thing she knew Lena’s tongue was asking for entrance.

Before Kara lost herself fully in Lena’s lips though, she pulled back. The sight beneath her was making it difficult to stay away though. Lena’s dark hair was spread out over the floor, her emerald eyes were dark and were looking at Kara like Lena was about to devour her. Her lips were slightly kiss swollen, and she was breathing heavily.

“Maybe… maybe we should slow down?” Kara said, voice slightly lower than normal.

“Maybe…” Lena replied, her voice husky and the sound going straight through Kara and making her shiver slightly. “Do you want to slow down?”

“Uh… I mean, we probably should. We have classes and-”

“You aren’t answering my question,” Lena said, one of her hands slowly going back to Kara’s tie and wrapping it around her hand, pulling Kara closer to her until there is only a tiny bit of space between them. “Just tell me you want to stop and we will.”

Kara swallowed heavily, because she did not want to ever stop. She wanted to kiss Lena like this for the rest of her life, but she also wanted to do things right. Like having dates and picnics and long talks about what they both want and are comfortable with before moving forward.

So Kara sighed, kissing Lena slowly before moving back a bit again. “I don’t want to stop, but I do want to take you on a date before… well… you know.”

Kara saw a smirk grow on Lena’s face, and she felt the blush rise over her cheeks.

“You’re really cute when you’re embarrassed,” Lena said, repeating Kara’s words from before. “But you are right, if we don’t want everyone to know about us we probably shouldn’t stay up here waiting for someone to find us.”

At that, Lena let go of Kara’s tie and they both sat up. “You know, you go from sad to horny really quickly,” Kara said.

Lena smacked her on the arm, but started laughing anyway. “Well, I guess I am just full of surprises.”

“I guess you are.”

With that they both headed back towards the Great Hall. Before they arrived however, Kara pulled Lena into a big hug.

“What is this for?” Lena asked.

“Well, since we are keeping this under wraps I may not be able to hug you in a while, so I just wanted to hug you now.”

Lena smiled, and wrapped her arms around Kara as well and they hugged each other tight for a few more seconds before separating. Lena headed into the Great Hall first, waving at Kara before heading inside.

Kara couldn’t take the smile off her face if she tried, but she waited a few minutes before heading in herself to take her seat.


End file.
